Prophecy of Sorrow
by Paige Brown
Summary: Raven Sorrow's back and she's going to fulfill her prophecy and save the world from an army of darkness. She'll travel to The Council's Headquarters, with her Night Guide, and meet some interesting creatures. She's sure to get herself into a mess.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Prophecy of Sorrow 

Prologue:

**Beware the darkness for it will gather in hordes and wreak havoc on the mortal and immortal world. Light will perish and all that is known will become wasteland where only darkness grows. Survivors will only serve as slaves to the extinguishers of light and they themselves will eventually fade away. Try as we might we will never win unless we find her, the one girl who can end the war. **

**The child born from light will defeat the darkness. She will come as slayer and be trained by the Guardian. The Guardian, a creature turned by the ancient, will aide the child in her fight. By the slayer's sixteenth year the first sparks of war will ignite and her inner strength will be released. With her light darkness will fall.**


	2. Ch 1: The Lecture

Ch 1 The Lecture

It's summer, a time for hanging with friends and partying, but here I am studying, learning when I should be numbing my brain with fun. Sophia my, Night Guide and a light vampire, was busy lecturing me on the customs of the faery race.

I was supposed to be taking notes, but I couldn't concentrate, it was getting late and my mind was already shutting down for the night. Pretty soon all I would be able to is veg and watch TV.

She continued to lecture walking around the room as she did. She always gets so wrapped up in her lectures, waving her hands around and adding extra little facts when possible. She once told me that she just loved to lecture and inform. I think she just likes to hear her own voice.

I stared down at my note book, which should have been covered with notes but instead had I drawn an anime version of Sophia boring dark vamps to death with her lectures. I draw well, but only because I practiced a lot. I'd work on a sketch, erasing it and redrawing until it looked perfect, and now all my practice is paying off. I finished drawing the last frill on Sophia's gown before setting down my pencil.

"Raven Sorrow are you even paying attention?"

I snapped back to attention and answered as quickly as I could. "Yes."

"Really? Then tell me Raven what is the distinguishing feature of the faery?"

"Their wings?" I guessed.

Sophia sighed. "They don't have wings. Did you even right that down? Let me see your notes." Before I could hide my comical drawing she snatched my notebook off my desk. Oh I'm vamp food now. From the look on her face I could tell that she was not amused.

"Is this what you do Raven? Draw when I am trying to imbue you with some knowledge of the magical world? Do you always make a mockery of me during my lectures?" She gave me the notebook back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," I said. "Sometimes I draw you being nice."

I took the notebook and flipped back to the notes from a couple nights ago where I had drawn a picture of her smelling a rose.

"Well at least you took notes on this page."

"And the drawing is pretty sweet," I added.

"You're still in trouble Raven," she practically growled.

"Why do I even have to learn all of this? And don't just say it's my duty as a slayer."

"Well fine I won't say that. It's because of the prophecy. You're practically famous in the magical community. Every Light creature will want to meet you when we arrive at the headquarters of the Council of Night Guides. Wouldn't be rude if you couldn't even tell what sort of creature they were."

"Yea I guess," I said reluctantly. "But the prophecy never said I was going to have to work this hard."

"Yea, well the prophecy never said you were going to be a little brat," she shot back. "It's looks like I'm going to have to start over again. It's important that you pay attention Raven-"

"I know!" I said getting up from my desk. "I know I have to learn all of this. I know I have to train extra hard. I know the fate of the world lies in my hands. I know that that sometime this month I could very well die. I know! I know! I know!"

I finished yelling, took a deep breathe, and turned away ashamed of my little outburst. Sophia had been very patient with me these last two months. She had explained the prophecy to me in great detail. She told me that I would get powers and even when I would get them. Though what powers I would get were still a mystery to everyone. She told me every detail of The Council's plan for me.

Sometime in this month, July, before my birthday I would have to go to The Council of Night Guides' Headquarters and train even more for that day when I have to defeat an army of darkness. Sophia never told me when I would actually leave. She said something about it being for my own protection. At the headquarters besides training, I would meet with the leaders of every light creature race. I would have to be all polite and formal and wear pretty clothes. The horror.

The whole thing just seems scary, but Sophia, despite what she said about me being a brat, has been really nice to me. I sighed and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention Sophia. I'll try harder."

Her eyes softened. "Raven you're not going to-" She began.

A knock at my bedroom door interrupted her. Sophia tensed. For both our sakes I hoped it wasn't my parents. I think they would freak if they knew I had a vampire in the house even if she was good.

"Raven it's me. Kristen." I heard Sophia let out a breathe of air. I was relieved too that it was just my best friend and not the 'rents.

"Come in," I told her.

She opened the door but stayed in the doorway when she spotted Sophia. Yes she knew about Sophia being a light vamp but she was still nervous. In her defense Sophia makes everyone nervous.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had a slayer thing tonight. I'll just go."

"Wait," said Sophia surprising me. "I was just leaving so you may stay and do whatever you children were planning to do." She smiled at Kristen and then turned to the window to leave.

"Thanks Sophia," I said quietly.

She smiled back at me mischievously. "Children need their play," she said knowing that I hated to be referred to as child.

She dashed out the window before I could say anything and was gone. Kristen not accustomed to Sophia's usual exit raced to the window and of course saw nothing. She turned back to me.

"That Sophia is just a sweet heart," she said warmly.

I laughed. 'You have no idea."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews would be nifty!! 


	3. Ch 2: The White Cat

Ch 2

I woke up the next day relaxed and refreshed. It had been a while since I had a night off or even part of one. Sophia had decided at the beginning of the summer to take full advantage of my free nights. We're training preparing for some great war that supposed to start real soon. The Council, Sophia's bosses, is hoping that I can end this war early. I have no idea how that's supposed to work. Right now my only power is my glow power and as far as I can tell it's not going to stop a war.

I'm nervous, obviously, because it sounds like I'm the only one doing the real fighting. But I know, or rather I hope, that Sophia will be their fighting along side me. She's my Guardian after all and a powerful one at that.

I just wish I knew when I was leaving so I could prepare and get ready, but no everyone likes to keep me in the dark. I wish everyone would stop treating me like a child. I understand everything that's happening to me and around the world. There has been no activity on the dark side of the magical community. Dark vamp attacks are at an all time low. Everything is quiet, not even a peep out of the demons. I know exactly why it's quiet. I know why everyone is tense. A war plan is being set up and we're just waiting for all the action to go down.

Whoever's doing the planning, whether it be dark vampire, demon or warlock is doing an excellent job of keeping everything hidden. Even the Merosa sisters can't see who or what is leading this dark insurrection.

Speaking of the Merosa sisters I haven't seen them in a while, not since Willie was at large. But I have seen Michael, Sophia's love, maybe lover. Who knows? Of course if you asked Sophia she would deny having any relationship with Michael that wasn't strictly friendship.

Anyways Michael has been hanging around a lot lately, trying to win Sophia over. She slipped up once and told him that she still loved him and now he's after her to say it again. He's kind of pathetic actually. He trails after Sophia like a lovesick puppy and Sophia . . . is Sophia, distant and uptight. But we all know that she's madly in love with him. I mean it's been like over two hundred years and she still blushes whenever he's around.

There's more to their relationship too. Something happened when they were humans, but neither will tell me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

It was my dad. "Are you up honey?"

"Yep."

"Good. Kristen is waiting down stairs for you." Why is she here? It's only –I looked over at my clock- 12 in the afternoon. Oh that's kind of late.

"Tell her I'll be down in five minutes."

"Alright. Now your mother and I will be out for a few hours so don't wreck the house while we're gone."

"I'll try not to."

He laughed. "Okay Ravie see you later."

Ravie. What an embarrassing nickname.

I got up and prepared myself for the day. I tied up my long black hair and threw on something a pair of gray shorts and a black tank. By the time I got downstairs Kristen had been waiting for a while. She was sitting at the kitchen table with that bored look on her face. Fortunately for me her expressions brightened as I walked in.

"Morning sleepy head!" she chirped. Her pink glittery tank top seemed to sparkle along with her uncontained happiness.

"Do you have to be so happy?" I moaned. "Do me a favor and tone it down, at least until I'm fully awake."

She sighed. "You're no fun in the mornings. You know that?"

"Not my fault."

I crossed the last of the kitchen and moseyed on over to the fridge to grab some milk. It was a good morning to eat some delicious sugar covered cereal. I tired of eating it. Sometimes I have for lunch.

I grabbed a box a Fruit Loops and poured myself a bowl. These fruity loops were the best thing ever put into a box. Sophia would agree with me. She loves them too.

"So," Kristen said. "Not counting last night, you've been awfully busy. Slayer stuff?"

I swallowed before answering. "Yep. Sophia has upped my studying and training sessions. I have to prepare. It's a prophecy thing."

"Prophecy," she said more to herself than me. She was still getting used to the idea of me being a vampire slayer. She was at the point where she was okay with the fact that I ran around in the dark slaying evil bloodsuckers, but the prophecy thing was still new to her. I didn't tell her too much just that something bad was going to happen and whether I liked it or not I'm was going to have to save the world.

After I told her she kind of freaked, but then again I freaked to when Sophia told me. There's a big chance that I won't make it out alive. Try living with that in the back of your head everyday.

"Can we just forget about my destiny and have some fun today?"

She smiled sadly at me. "Okay. Let's do that. So what do you want to do? Shopping? Boy watching?

"How about we ride our bikes," I said before she could say anymore Kristen activities.

"Riding bikes sounds good."

After I finished breakfast we grabbed our bikes and rode down to the park. The bike ride was fun except for the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong. Something was off. Something was watching me. I got off my bike and scanned the area.

Children were running around the park playing on the playground and the grassy fields around it. Nothing here that seems out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not sure."

I looked towards the back of the park at the woods. A section of shrubs seemed to rustle, but that could have been the wind. If it was windy.

Come here little birdy.

Who said that?

"Kristen did you say something?"

"No," she said giving me a look.

_Into the woods where the white cat hides._

Who's saying that? I stared at the woods. Should I go in?

"Kristen do you want to walk the trails in the woods?"

"Sure why not."

We ventured off towards the spot where I thought I saw the bushes rustle and followed the path closest to that area. The voice kept whispering in my head while Kristen walked beside me, apparently not hearing a single word of it.

Closer and closer they come.

The voice sounded oddly familiar. Childlike.

_The birdy chases the cat. Turns the game upside down._

Whoever this person or thing was could be dangerous.

"Kristen-."

"This is slayer business isn't it?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you later then."

I watched her leave and then continued down the path. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No surprise demons lurking around. No warlocks. No nothing.

_Stop! Fold your wings and cease your flight._

Looking around I saw nothing, but I heard something above me, a meow. A cat sat on a branch many feet above my head. The white cat. It jumped down and as it fell it glowed and morphed into something much larger. A slender woman landed gracefully in front of me.

Now I know why she sounded so familiar. It was Sylvia, the youngest and insane Merosa sister. She was dressed in her usual flamboyant colored sundress with her blonde hair up in pigtails.

"Hi Sylvia," I said less than enthused.

"Little bridy!" She rushed forward and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

I stepped back warily remembering how she had treated me before. She thought of me as a toy, her human doll that she liked to throw around and tie up. Without her sisters around to stop her I was afraid of what she would do to me. She was, even if she was crazy, the most powerful witch out of the sisters.

"Why are you here Sylvia?"

She ignored my question and went even further into the woods. I followed clumsily behind the lithe woman. She stopped at a small brook and dipped her bare feet into the water.

"Want to play little birdy?"

I shook my head no. Even though I was familiar with Sylvia's behavior this was still weird to me. A grown woman asking me to play. Strange and creepy. Screepy.

"But you promised last time and never did."

I stepped cautiously to the edge of the brook. The water ran clear and small fish swam down stream with the flow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to get wet."

She pouted her lips like a stubborn child and crossed her arms. "You're mean, but I'll tell you my secret anyways."

"Secret?"

"Come closer birdy. I'll tell."

"You come closer." I've already said that I don't want to get wet.

She shrugged, but complied with my request. She stepped out of the brook and onto the edge where I was standing.

"They're coming after you," she whispered. "They'll catch you if you're alone."

"I don't understand. Who's coming after me? Because there are a lot of dark beings who would like to see me dead."

"They'll catch you if you're alone," she repeated, eyes growing wide. "Don't be alone. You're weak, a glass doll. You'll shatter."

"I'm not weak," I said bitterly.

She frowned. "The planets align this week to make you so. They all know. That's why they come."

"Impossible Sophia would have told me."

"Sophia loves her baby slayer, keeps her locked inside, slays the dark ones by herself."

"That's not true."

She brought her hand down into the brook and splashed me with water. "It is!" Sylvia yelled. "It is! It is!"

"Okay it is. I'm sorry," I sputtered, coughing up water.

She stepped out of the brook and reached into the pocket of her sundress bringing out a small glass bottle of green liquid.

"Drink this," she commanded as she stepping closer to me.

I stepped back. "What is it?"

"It'll make the pain go away," she answered lyrically.

"I'm not in pain."

"It'll come, you'll feel it. This will stop it." She took another step closer. "Drink it!"

"No." I turned to leave, but found that I couldn't. She was using her witchy powers to stop me. "Sylvia let me go."

She smiled and uncorked the bottle.

"Sylvia!"

Too late. She brought the bottle to my lips and forced it down my throat, holding my mouth shut to make sure I didn't spit it out.

"Good birdy," she cooed. She kissed my cheek before releasing her magical grip. "Go home now. She wants to surprise you."

I nodded and then ran. Crazy witch! Just what did she force down my throat? Was it poison? No, she's not that crazy. I think.

I'll guess I'll find out what it is sooner or later. Maybe Sophia will know what it was. Speaking of Sophia, she has a lot of explaining to do if what Sylvia said was true. She wouldn't lie to me, would she? No, never. She's never kept things from me before except for the small detail of me being The Prophesized One. Damnit! She is keeping things from me. Again!

I hurried home on my bike pedaling as fast as I could while keeping an eye out for crazy witches. Luckily I mad home without any accidents. My 'rents were still out so I had the house to myself. I decided to catch up with my slayer studies. Sophia was right I had been slacking off lately. I can barely remember what we did last week.

I sat on my bed and cracked open a volume that Sophia had lent to me. All right let's review faery culture.

I copied down some important facts into my notebook including the faery's distinguishing feature, which happened to be their tricolored eyes. The faery race was actually really interesting. They weren't those cute little winged creatures that lived in flowers. They were actually petite magical beings who lived in the forest dimension, a world within a world. Weird I didn't even think dimensions existed. There are supposedly only ten portals to the faery world, though none existed in America.

Their society had the whole medieval thing going on with their knights and warriors and not to mention the King and Queen. I finished with the faery section and moved on, covering at least half the book.

I grabbed another of Sophia's books and started to review basic witchcraft.

"Are you actually studying Raven?"

I looked up to find Sophia standing over me. Was it dark already?

I stood up and held my notebook behind my back. "Yes."

She looked around me and took the notebook from my hands. She flipped through my carefully organized notebook nodding or smiling here or there. I had completely filled up the thing and color coordinated the sections. I even made an index.

She handed the notebook back to me apparently satisfied with my work.

"Very good Raven. I'm impressed. It seems you've taken what I've said to heart." She put the notebook down and paced back and forth as if in thought. "You know what I think Raven?"

I shook my head.

"I think you deserve a reward." Surprise!

"A reward?"

"Yes, now what would be appropriate?" She paused again. "How about we go out for dinner, hmm? I know this great place. Have you eaten yet?"

I shook my head no. Guess we don't have to go slaying to night. I bet she already did it without me. She grabbed the volumes off my bed and placed them on my desk. She had a thing about being neat and orderly. I watched as she inspected the rest of my room, which was clean. It normally always was. She and my mom would have a fit if it weren't. Actually it would just really bother Sophia and then she would bother me until I cleaned it up.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Raven. I've forgotten how shy you can be sometimes."

She looked down at her blue lacey gown. "I suppose I'll have to change now. Would you wait a moment? I always carry some modern clothes in the car just incase," she informed me.

She disappeared through the window and was back in a flash. How she managed to change that fast I'll never know. She came back wearing a lavender colored dress made of a satiny material that stopped just below her knees. This must be one fancy restaurant.

"Now let's get you ready," she said facing me. She tapped a finger on her dark red painted lips before disappearing into my closet.

Did I give her permission to pillage through my things?

I listened to her rummage through the closet commenting on various articles of clothing.

"Horrible. Tacky. Tasteless. I don't even know what to say for this. Ah, here we are. Just perfect." She walked out holding a pretty black dress and a pair of strappy heels. "Put these on."

"Sure." I took them from her hands and waited for her to leave or at least turn around till I was changed. She stared at me expectantly and then raised an eyebrow when I stared back.

"Something wrong Raven?"

"Can you turn around? Please."

She smiled, amusement twinkling in her blue eyes, and turned.

I threw on the outfit and ran comb through my hair while her back was turned.

"Are finished yet?" Sophia asked with annoyance touching her voice.

"Yep." She gave me a look over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before nodding her head.

"Hold on a sec I have to go lie to my parents."

I ran down stairs, told my parents I was going to see a movie with Kristen and then rushed out the house before they could get a good look at my outfit. They would never suspect that I was really going to dinner with a vampire. By the time I made it to Sophia's fancy little sports car she was already starting the thing up.


	4. Ch 3: The Reward

Ch 3

The restaurant was rich and opulent. The floors were tiled in marble, the walls were papered in a soft gold and the place was lighted with the help of crystal chandeliers. It looked expensive and the food probably cost twice as much.

"Seating for two please," Sophia asked.

The hostess smiled at Sophia's French accent. Most people found it charming and generally liked her more once they heard it. I guess it's an American thing. We just love accents.

The wait wasn't long and we were seated within a matter of minutes. We sat off to the side near a large window. The view was great. I could see the whole city from here, well the whole good part of the city. I tried to get comfortable in my chair, but it was impossible. The thing was stiff and forced me to sit up right.

This was going to be weird. Just Sophia and me. Alone. All we ever do together is slayer stuff, so what are we going to talk about?

Sophia unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. I copied the action. The waiter came back and handed us the menus. I opened mine only to find out that it was all in French. Great. This is such a Sophia restaurant. As I struggled to read it, Sophia was already choosing her meal.

"Sophia…"

She looked over and put down her menu. "I'm sorry. I forgot. How about I order for you?"

"Okay."

The waitress came, took our orders, and went leaving Sophia and I alone. Now for a thrilling conversation.

"So Raven are you enjoying your summer?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes, the weather is just lovely." We smiled at each other, nodded and hoped the awkward silence would end soon.

Now what? "So how's Michael?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Her bitter tone surprised me a bit. Had they gotten into a fight?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she spat. I waited for to say more, she looked like she wanted to say something. "He won't leave me alone. He doesn't understand, we just can't be together?"

"Why?"

"Why?" She repeated. "Well we … we just can't!"

"But you still love him. Can't you to just kiss and make up?"

"No Raven, we can't just kiss and make up," she said dryly.

I grinned. "Why? You don't like kissing him?"

"Yes I like kissing him." She blushed. "I mean…" She fell for my trap this is just too funny.

"Really? Do you two kiss often," I teased.

She crossed her arms stubbornly and refused to look at me. "I am not talking about this anymore."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. We can talk about something else like how I saw Sylvia in the woods today."

"You saw Sylvia in the woods today?"

"Yes and why do you have to repeat everything I say?"

"Was she alone?"

"Unfortunately for me, yes. She had something to tell me"

"She really shouldn't be out by herself. Why did she say?" Her lips curved up into a wicked smile. "Did she want to play with her little birdy? Her cute, adorable, little birdy," she said tapping my nose as she said each word. I swatted her hand away.

"Oh yea she wanted to play. She shoved a potion down my throat, said it'd make the pain go away."

She frowned. "She made you drink a potion? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think."

She examined me, blue eyes going dark (usually a sign that meant she was using her vamp powers). "I don't sense any disturbances in your body."

"That's weird Sophia."

She ignored the comment. "What did she say to you," she asked impatiently.

"She said they're coming after me. They'll catch me if I'm alone. She said I was weak because the planets are aligned or something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

"No," she said fidgeting with her napkin. "I'm fairly certain that I don't know anything about that."

"Really? Because she said that you've been keeping me inside and slaying the dark vamps by yourself."

"Did she now?" she asked nervously, her voice betraying the calm composure of her face. "You know how Sylvia can be sometimes." Oh you are so guilty.

"Yes I do and that was not one of those times."

"Raven let me explain."

"You don't have to. I'm not angry Sophia I just wish you told me first. End of story."

She shook her head, but otherwise said nothing more about it. "You know, you'll need some new clothes for the trip. We'll have to go shopping soon. Won't that be fun? We'll pick up a few pretty dresses and some nice tops; maybe we'll get you a haircut too."

"Whoa, whoa!" I said while shaking my hands at her. "A haircut? No way. And why do you want to change me so much? Don't you like me just the way I am?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes just for good measure.

"Oh Raven, of course I like you, I just hate your clothes."

"You're the best." I said sardonically.

"As my slayer you are a reflection of me. What will people think of me if they see you in those ratty clothes? I'll tell you what they'll think." She said in exasperation. "They'll think that I'm a horrible Night Guide who can't even dress her slayer let alone train her. Then they'll take you away from me and my undead life will be meaningless. I'll be a pitiful light vampire with no purpose."

"Geez. Who sprinkled drama queen in your oatmeal today?"

"I'm not very fond of oatmeal," she said not understanding my sarcasm. "Sooner or later we'll have to get you new clothes, hopefully sooner. Most of the events at the Headquarters are generally formal and besides all eyes will be on you Prophesized One."

I frowned. "Don't call me that. I have enough that from everyone else. I just want to be normal."

"You were never normal Raven, even before you were a slayer; you were always different from the other children. Your world is my world now."

Enough of this. If these are my last days I'm not going to spend them talking about my abnormalness. Time to change the topic with something random.

"Sophia there's something I've always wanted to know. How did you meet Michael?"

She fingered a black curl absentmindedly and sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell."

"No it wouldn't hurt me at all. You should tell me."

"Well I was nearing my late teens, an acceptable marrying age at the time, and I lived in the _Château de Versailles_. I was born in the year 1712, a few years before the great Sun King, Louis XIV, died. Louis was a smart man brought all the nobles into one place and kept them occupied with nonsense. He had all the power."

"You're getting off topic."

"Sorry. But anyways there was a ball. There usually always was some sort of party or celebration held to occupy the nobles. Michael had always been in the palace I just never really got to know him. He was a lesser noble that came to _Versailles_ seasonally. The ball happened to be a masquerade, and what good fun it was. There was much food and drink, dancing and it was just a merry time." She smiled. "I had danced the entire night with Michael without even knowing it. He was a fine dancer."

"How'd you figure out it was him?"

"Well he took me aside and told me that he would very much like to see my face. He said that it must be as beautiful and graceful as the way I had danced that night. We went out of the ballroom and to some hidden little nook in the garden. He took his mask off, then mine and kissed me. It was my first kiss."

"How was it?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Clumsy, as first kisses usually are, but sweet. And you Raven, have you had your first kiss yet? Probably not," she answered herself. "You're too shy," she teased.

"I am not. I'm just too busy." I told her and then in a much quieter tone, "besides who would want to date a freak like me?"

She frowned. "A lot of people would," she answered. Stupid me of course Sophia heard that. Stupid vamp hearing. "And if you don't find anyone human you can always find someone in the magical community. You're the Prophesized One, you're royalty. We might as well just call you Princess Raven." Okay now she's just playing with me.

And this conversation is weird. When have I ever talked about boys with Sophia? When have I ever talked about boys? It's not like I don't want a boyfriend, it would be kinda nice, but I have that whole saving the world business going on.

"It'll be so funny, I mean so fun, when you do start dating." She chuckled and said to herself, "She's such an awkward child."

"I heard that," I said dryly.

"I know," she laughed. "Oh our food is here."

And it was. We paused our conversation to eat our meals. I had chicken with some sort of white sauce on it and pasta. Sophia had duck, eww, with a brownish sauce. I told her it looked gross, but she assured me that was the most delicious thing I'll ever taste.

"Here taste," she said, placing her fork near my mouth.

"But-" Too late she shoved it in my mouth. My fault for opening my mouth. I chewed slowly. It wasn't too bad. Actually it tasted good.

She smirked. "I told you it was good."

We finished our entrees and then went on to desert. Rich chocolate cake, the best I've ever had. I definitely loved this restaurant. This was a good reward. I haven't had time to forget about my slayer duties and just kickback and relax. This was exactly what I needed.

Sophia paid the bill, which she wouldn't let me see. She always paid for everything. Somehow she's rich even though she's dead and all. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have another job besides being my Night Guide. I don't know where all the money comes from. It must be from The Council.

We left and it was still kind of early. Nine at night. Sophia was playing classical music in the car and if you factor in the hum of the engine you got yourself a pretty good lullaby. Cars rides always make me sleepy.

My cell phone rang suddenly and aroused me from my sleepy stupor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ravie." It was dad. "Are you coming home soon?"

"Yes I'm almost there. Why?"

"We, you're mother and I, have something to tell you."

"What?"

"When you get home."

"Alright then. Bye. Love you."

"Love you to Ravie."

I put my cell away and looked at Sophia knowing that she heard every bit of our conversation. "I wonder what the news is. Wonder if it's bad. What if one of my parents is sick? What if they lost their jobs?"

"What if they decided they didn't want you anymore and sold you off work for some rich gentleman," said Sophia adding to the _what if_ list.

"I'm being serious Sophia."

"You worry too much child."

"I'm not a child," I grumbled.

"Fine you're a squirming infant, but you still worry to much and you let you're imagination take far too much control."

We pulled into the driveway. I asked Sophia to, not really caring if my parents heard her car. Sophia stopped me before I could shut the car door.

"You'll tell me what the news is, won't you?" she asked with uncertainty showing in her eyes.

I smiled. "Of course, you're like family to me, why wouldn't I?" I shut the door quickly, but caught Sophia's last words to herself.

"Like family."


	5. Ch 4: The News

Ch 4

I walked down the hall into the kitchen. Its soft yellow walls made the kitchen glow with warmth.

When I entered the kitchen I found my parents sitting at the table. This was never a good sign. Last time they sat at the table like this my grandfather had died. I sure hope nobody died. I've had enough of that already.

I approached my very serious looking parents and took a seat at the table. They didn't even question my dressy attire. They either didn't care or didn't notice. Which ever it was, I was grateful.

"So what's this news you guys have? And is it bad news?"

"No," my mom answered, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "It's good news and we hope that you see it that way too." She smiled and the fine wrinkles around her grey eyes crinkled.

"Things are going to change Ravie," my dad said.

Holy crap maybe Sophia was right. Maybe they're going to sell me off. Naw. That's so illegal and my 'rents are totally legal beagles. My dad who was still in his business suit played his tie, nervous habit of his. Well that and running his finger through his thinning brown hair.

"Raven," my mother said placing her hand on my own. She smiled softly at me. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" That wasn't what I was expecting. Death, unemployment and general bad news, that's what I was expecting. But a baby? Were they trying to replace her?

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Four and a half months ago."

"F-four and a half?" And I'm just getting this news.

My dad nodded and had a smile of his own. "It's a girl if you're wondering."

My mind went all irrational again. It was a jumble of confusion, pain and memories. A girl? Why do they want more kids? I'm not enough. They are trying to replace her.

"This is great news," I lied. "I'm so excited. I get to be a big sister." Again.

My mom hugged me. "See Robert I told you she would take it well." My mom let me go and took a good look at me. Crap she noticed my clothes.

She frowned. "I thought you and Kristen were going to see a movie."

"We were, but we went to dinner instead. This is Kristen's dress."

"Okay Raven," my mother said. I don't think she really believed me. I really needed to get out of here.

"I'm going to bed now," I said a little too quickly. "I'm dead tired."

"Alright then. Good night." My mom kissed my forehead before sitting back at the table.

"Night Ravie," my dad said.

"Good night and congrats mom."

I rushed upstairs and changed my clothes quickly. This "news" was too much. I had to get out I had to run, go somewhere else. I pulled the top drawer on my desk open grabbed a small photo and then climbed out the window. There was only one place I wanted to be. The cemetery.

How could I have not noticed that she was pregnant? Any idiot would have seen it. I mean why would someone wear those bulky sweaters in the summer. I'm so stupid.

I made it to the cemetery and ran down a row of headstones until I made it to the newer section of the cemetery, here there were only plaques. Little granite plaques. I stopped finally and let myself fall to my knees in front of one of those plaques.

I traced the name with my finger.

_Elizabeth Ray Ferris_

_Beloved daughter and sister._

My little sister. The best little sister a girl could ask for and I screwed everything up. I can't deal with another. I can't be responsible. I can't.

The irrational part of mind started to act up again. Replacing her is that what they're doing? No. They're not. As usual I'm just always thinking the worst. Maybe this is a good thing. If I die after I fulfill the prophecy they'll still have another child they won't be alone. Then they can forget about me just like they forgot about Elizabeth Ray.

No they won't forget. Irrational again But then again….

They don't ever talk about Elizabeth Ray and they took all of her pictures down. Most people don't even know she existed. Of course they wouldn't. We moved after she died.

I don't blame my parents for not wanting to talk about her. Memories are painful, but I still don't want to forget. I looked at the photo in my hands. It was of the two of us and there was no doubt that we weren't sisters. We both had pale skin, blue eyes and straight black hair.

She was four and I was seven when she died. My family was camping somewhere near a lake. It was our first family vacation and we were all excited especially my sister. She was constantly asking mom and dad to take her swimming in the lake.

On this particular day my mom had to run down to the camp supply shop. They told me to watch her. They weren't too worried about us. After all we were in the middle of nowhere. Who would be there to harm us?

We, my sister and I were, walking on one of the trails when she started to complain about how hot it was, a good sign that she wanted to go swimming. I told her we couldn't, at least not till mom and dad got back. She was persistent, but she stopped asking all of a sudden and got quiet. Thinking that she was done complaining I continued on the path. I assumed that she was just sulking and intentionally distancing herself from me, but when I turned around she was gone.

We searched all afternoon, but couldn't find her and then the night fell and there was still no sign of her. Later the next day the lake was drained and that's when we finally found her.

We moved out of state after that. My parents couldn't stand all of the sympathetic neighbors and we lived in a small town so everyone knew about it. It felt like we left her behind when we moved. Well her memory anyways, her body came with us and we had the funeral here, where nobody knew us.

I sighed and lay down next to her. Somewhere under the ground she lay in an eternal sleep, cocooned in dirt and stale tears. I turned onto my back and stared up at the stars. They did not glow bright tonight, for me they never would. My world was dark. I clutched the small photo I had of her in my hands.

After of few more moments of stargazing I finally closed my eyes. I felt like being with her tonight, maybe I'll just stay for a few more … hours. Maybe the night.

0o00O00o0

"There she is."

"I didn't think it would be this easy."

People were talking. Where? Where am I? I opened my eyes half way. I t was light. Early morning it seemed. I sat up groggily, yawned and inspected my surroundings. I remembered now. Everything. The news, my happy parents and my trip to the cemetery.

I looked over at the people who had spoken before. They were a couple, a young one. Maybe newlyweds? A tall male with brown hair and eyes had his arm wrapped around a pretty female with white-blonde hair and blue eyes. They were staring at me. I must look like such a freak sleeping in a cemetery.

I rose and brushed debris off my clothes. The couple was now smiling at me. I waved shyly and then began to leave. Something didn't feel right.

Looking back, I saw an empty cemetery. They were just there. I shrugged. Why should I care? It's daylight no dark vamps. They're safe.

"But are you," asked a sweet voice. I flinched. In front of me stood the couple. How did they even get here so fast?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The blonde smiled. "I said are you safe Prophesized One?"

Oh shit. And here I was thinking I was safe in the light.

In the corner of my eye I saw the brown haired man move. I glanced in his direction quickly and gasped. Some not so fun looking ropes were levitating in the air. I knew right away what they were. They were warlocks. The counter parts to the good witches.

I made a decision and ran for it. I couldn't fight them out in public, in broad daylight, on top of a bunch of dead people!

I ran, but I felt so slow. After a few feet my breathing became staggered. I shouldn't be so tired. I could run miles without getting too tired. I was a slayer after all. Endurance was something I had gained in all my hours of training. Something was wrong with me. Sylvia was right. I am weak.

Something hit my back suddenly and I fell to the ground. What the heck? The rope that I had seen levitating before was now wrapping itself around me.

The coarse rope bound me tightly. I struggled and fought, but the damned things wouldn't come off. And while I was fighting the ropes they were laughing at me. Seriously. Laughing.

"It's true Marie, she is weak. Gotta love astrology."

Marie chuckled and then mumbled some words. A spell. The world started to spin and I fell to the ground again. Damn spell! Everything was going black. I was on the verge of passing out.

"Put her in the van quickly."

I gave in to the dark and slipped away.

_Drip. Drip._

I felt drops of water hit my face. Was it raining? I opened my eyes and stared up. I was lying on my back and I couldn't move. I seemed to be bound with ropes. I tried to slip out of the restraints. No such luck.

I looked around. It was dark except for a dim light provided by a single torch on the wall. I seemed to be in some sort of cave because the walls were made of a reddish type of rock and the floor I sat on was dirt. The small cavern was round except for a door that had been carved out of the wall.

This was such a typical lair. Why couldn't bad guys just be normal and get a house or something?

I stood up with difficulty and started to walk towards the opening. I felt something heavy wrapped around my ankle and heard something clanking behind me.

Freaks! They chained me to the wall and I couldn't even move my hands to try and remove the shackle. Now how am I supposed to get out of here? I pretty sure it's still daylight. So that means Sophia can't come and save my ass.

I really suck at being the Prophesized One.

At a last desperate attempt I tried to pry the chain out off the wall. I crawled backwards and tugged as hard as I could. "Damn chains!"

"They're pretty strong aren't they?"

I stopped what I was doing and backed up against the wall. It was Marie again. Bitch. She was wearing some sort of dark green cloak. If you asked me it was way over dramatic.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" They probably want to kill me. Duh.

"I am Marie. Part of the esteemed Shadow Coven."

"Good for you," I said flippantly.

She frowned and then slapped my face. It stung where her hand had made contact with my skin. She waited for me to get me bearing before speaking.

"All better now?" She said sweetly. I nodded reluctantly. "Good now listen. I'm going to untie you and then we are going to meet the rest of the dark coven. And if you try anything…well you'll see.

"You didn't answer my question? What do you want from me?"

She laughed. "We want you dead sweetie. Your death will ensure that we win. You'll never be able to fulfill your prophecy."

"So you're the dark army."

"No we're just a tiny part of it. Every dark coven, every dark creature is part of the army. It's bigger than you can even imagine and when we defeat all that is good we will rule. We will walk without fear, without any good left to pollute the world."

I laughed quietly at first and then louder. That's ridiculous. That is never going to happen.

Marie growled and then screamed, "_Cruciamentum_."

Then I screamed. A thousand invisible knives pierced my skin. I writhed on the floor in excruciating pain. For a few minutes I felt the full affects of the spell, but them the pain dulled a little, just enough for me to stop screaming. It must be the effects of the Sylvia's potion. I'll have to thank her.

She helped prop me up against the wall and smoothed my hair. "Now sweetheart, be good and maybe I won't hurt you again."

She removed the ropes and unchained my ankle.

"Get up," she commanded.

I complied not wanting to be hit with that spell again.

"Now hold out your hands."

I hesitated, but then held them out. She reached under her clock and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oo. Are we going to do something kinky?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said while slapping them on. She pushed me forward and through the opening.

"How are you going to kill me?" I asked as we walked down a dark cave hall. I just wanted to know what I to expect.

"We're going to cut your heart out," She said dully.

"Oh."

"And then," she added. "Our High Priest will eat it and obtain your powers."

"Sounds like fun," I joked.

She smirked. "It should be."

In the distance I could hear voices, lots of them. Sounds like a big dark coven.

She led me into another rocky room. This one was large enough to hold about forty warlocks. They were standing in a large circle dressed in cloaks similar to Marie's. A simple grey rock altar stood solitarily in the middle of the circle waiting for me. Creepy.

She pushed me into the middle and then disappeared into the circle. Everyone whispered and stared with the same look on their face. They were eager to watch me die. Sick.

"Maybe we should entertain ourselves while we wait for the High Priest," a male warlock suggested.

"Yea we should," said another. More agreed and then the room became loud. They started mumbling in Latin again. There was nothing I could do. I can't fight forty warlocks with my hands in cuffs and I can't fight a curse.

I felt the pain all at once. Things cut me and crawled under my skin, a set of invisible hands choked me and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. They started to laugh. These freaks were actually enjoying themselves. And after a few more minutes they started to taunt me.

"Having fun Prophesied One."

"Isn't your Guardian coming to rescue you."

I let out a scream after the effects of a particularly painful curse and it sent the room in an uproar of laughter.

"Enough!" A strong voice yelled. All went silent at his command.

The circle parted and a brown haired middle-aged man walked towards me. He was dressed in elaborate dark green robes trimmed in gold. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up roughly. I tried to focus, but the pain was distracting. Sylvia's potion had worn off.

Everyone watched as he lifted me up and threw me onto the rock slab of an altar. I was on the verge of blacking out again, but I didn't. He took off the handcuffs first. Then I felt the cold of chains being placed around my wrists and ankles.

The High Priest turned away and then began to speak. "This is a great day. For this is the day where we end the prophecy. This is the day when we end the light. Where we end all that is good. Today we will kill the Prophesied One and take her powers!"

The Shadow Coven cheered and clapped.

"Let us begin."

I watched as he pulled a dagger with a jagged blade out of the sleeve of his robe.

The circle began to chant softly. There words were like a cold breeze that chilled my bones. I tried not to watch the blade coming closer. It seemed to be coming slowly, but then it one swift swoop he cut the front of shirt open and moved it aside to expose my flesh. I shivered as cold air hit my bare skin.

The chanting grew louder and louder, desperate almost, and then the blade met my skin. He carved a line into my chest, but could go no further because the dagger flew out of his hand. Then he flew to the ground. The circle of warlocks began to panic. Potions and varies weapons flew over my head striking the warlocks down one by one. I couldn't see who was doing this from where I was.

The screams of the warlocks grew more urgent as burst into flames one by one. Who was doing this? Who was saving me.

A head appeared over mine. I tried in vain to focus.

"We're here Raven Sorrow."

I knew who it was now. Victoria Merosa, sister to Iveria and the insane Sylvia .

"V-victoria?" I said over screams.

"Yes sweetie. Hold on let me get you out." All at once the shackles unlocked and I was free, but the pain buzzed through my body. The effects of the multiple curses were at large. My skin still felt like it was burning. It wasn't hard to imagine hot flames licking at my flesh. She helped me off the altar, more like carried me off.

I looked around most of the warlocks had disappeared or were running around on fire. It would be funny if I had no heart, but I did. So I felt some sympathy. Sylvia stood in front of me dressed in a bright yellow sundress, exactly the opposite of Iveria, my favorite Merosa sister, who was clad in all black and normally always was.  
Upon seeing the condition of my shirt Iveria took off her light sweater and put it on me. She frowned as she looked at the cut on my chest.

Sylvia came forward crying and brushed away tears on my face. Ones I hadn't noticed before.

"So many curses. She's coated in black," Sylvia cried.

"Raven," said Iveria. "You're safe now."

I couldn't stand anymore it hurt too much to. So I didn't. I fell forward onto Iveria. I threw out my arms and grabbed her waist for support.

I held on tight, gritted my teeth and closed my eyes as another wave of pain coursed through my body.

"Make it go away!" I whimpered.

"Of course," Iveria said softly. Her curly almost black hair brushed my face as she looked down at me. She began her spell and whispered it softly. Her words washed over me and soothed all the pain. Then her words grew louder and the world slipped away.


	6. Ch 5: Take Me Home

Ch 5

I awoke to the sound of footsteps. Someone was near me, but where was I? On a bed, I knew that, but again where? Memories played through my mind like a black and white movie. How could I forget even for a second that they had tried to kill me? I shivered involuntarily and then tried to keep still.

I kept my eyes closed as the person neared me. The last thing I remembered was being saved from the Shadow Coven. Was I at the Merosa house? Probably.

Whoever was near me, one of the sisters most likely, mumbled something and then left a few seconds later. Finding that it was safe to open my eyes I scanned the room. It was obviously a bedroom, a really dark and cold room, but still a bedroom. It was elegant and sophisticated, definitely not my style, but pleasing to the eye. I looked around again and noticed something was off. Everything was grey or a shade of it. Was it the color scheme? No. Maybe it was just because it was dark.

I reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. All the colors in the room grew a lighter shade of grey. I went to turn it off, but noticed something on the small table. It was my locket. They must have taken off for me. I picked it up and fastened it around my neck.

I always wore it. Sophia had given it to me as a protection amulet, but this little heart shaped locket was more than that. It was special. It was Sophia's when she was human. Her mother had given it to her and she had intended to give it to her own daughter, but she was turned before she had the chance to ever have children. So she gave it to me instead and I must say that I am way honored to have it.

I traced the 'S' on the locket and then looked around the room again. Still grey. Why can't I see color? Was what Sylvia said true? Was I coated in black? What else besides my eyes changed?

I pulled back the covers to discover that the sisters had changed my clothes. Black silk pajamas. They must have been Iveria's because 1.) they were black and 2.) they didn't fit right. She had longer limbs than me, thus the selves and pants were longer. But that's okay they were still very comfortable.

I pulled back my sleeves and revealed smooth unharmed skin where there should have been bruised and cut skin. Shackles and ropes can do that to your wrists. Not only were my wrists healed, but everything including my chest wound had healed. I gotta remember to thank the Merosa sisters for that.

And while they did do on good job on the outside, the inside felt horrible. My stomach was churning, my head was pounding and every muscle in my body ached. Guess you can't fix everything.

I stiffened as I heard more footsteps and then watched doorknob turn. Someone else was coming, but I wasn't quite ready to socialize yet so I lay back down and pretended to be asleep. The door closed and I could hear no movement in the room.

Not a breath. Not a footstep.

"Little birdy," a feminine voice crooned.

Oh. It must be Sylvia.

"Can't hide behind sheep and geese," she rambled. "I know it all. Now see me."

There's no use in pretending especially if you're trying to fool a super witch like Sylvia. Too powerful for her own good and too loony.

I opened my eyes and yelped. Sylvia was on the bed, her face only inches from mine. She giggled at my reaction and then perched herself at the edge of the bed facing away from me. She didn't speak for a while. She just sat there. Her dress stood out. It was the only real color I could she. Pure white. Everything else was still grey.

"Sylvia?"

She turned around quickly and stared. "Hush doll child. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Sophia is coming to see her baby slayer."

"Sophia's coming?" I asked hopefully.

She frowned, her brows forming a slight crease. "I told you not to be alone. I told you. Why didn't you listen?"

"I-."

"Never mind," She said crawling towards me on the bed. She kneeled in front of me and gave me a funny look. "Your eyes are the color of angry storms. It's all wrong isn't it?"

I nodded, but the motion made me a bit queasy.

She grinned and began to sing a something that resembled a nursery rhyme. "I'll fix you up with hammers and nails, needles and thread. Fix you up good and tie you up to the bed."

I shivered at her eerie song. It was down right unsettling.

She examined me closely, peering into my eyes. "No movement from the little birdy. Wings still, all feathers in place. Cease flight."

She doesn't sound very sane. I don't think she should be performing spells right now. Maybe I should call for Iveria or Victoria?

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. She was using her powers on me.

"I can fix you. I can. I can." She said and then added quietly. "But can't fix myself."

She took her hands, which to me where a pale shade of grey, and placed them over my eyes. Something was happening. My eyes felt tingly. It was an odd sensation, but a good sign. I think.

She removed her hands from my face and told me to open my eyes. Everything was right again. Everything was so wonderfully colored. So clear. So vibrant. It was good to see again.

"Thanks."

She nodded and resumed staring off into space.

Then she started toramble. "Blames herself for not being there. Hates her being. Hates her limits. She comes. More light."

"Who? Sophia?" I asked.

"The little birdy locked in a cage." She got up off the bed and head to the door, but looked back before leaving.

Her lips moved. Nothing came out at first. Then she said in a serious voice, "A menagerie of creatures, but none of the domestic variety. You don't fit their mold. A Raven with a leash is not a real creature."

She finished her crazy ramble and walked out the door.

She scares me.

I soon heard another set of footsteps coming towards the room. It must be Sophia. I lay back down and closed my eyes. Maybe I couldn't fool the crazy super witch, but a distressed vamp? That I could do.

I heard the door creak open, but like Sylvia she made no sound coming in.

"Raven," she whispered.

It was amazing how much emotion she could put in just one word.

She continued once she thought I was asleep. "I'm so sorry _Mon Cher_. _C'est mon défaut._"

Oh no she's speaking in French. A lot of it. She only does that when she's really emotional, which is hardly ever. She pretty much has control of her emotions. Kinda makes her seem cold, but I've known her long enough to sorta be able to decipher her moods.

Her main emotion, well the one I've seen the most, is anger. She has a short temper and I like to push buttons. And well this emotion is normally where I would hear the French. The only good thing was that after every sentence in French she would semi-translate it, either for me or just out of habit of being in America for so long.

"_C'est Mon défaut__," _she repeated in a whisper. "It's all my fault. _Je suis désolé_."

She went silent for while and I felt her hand gently stroke my hair. She must really think I'm asleep. She's not really big on displays of affection, but on occasions like this she does.

She began to speak again. "_Je promets_ that I will protect you. I won't let anything happen. Not to you _Mon Cher._ _Je promets."_

I felt her pull the covers up more. Aww, she's tucking me in.

"I can't believe it," she began. "An assassination attempt. I didn't think it would begin so soon."

I shot up. "Assassination attempt?" I wouldn't call it that. Dark creatures have always tried to kill me.

Her eyes widened at my rising, but other than that she didn't move.

She smiled at me warily. "You heard all of that?"

I ignored her question. "Are there going to be more attempts?"

She looked at me pursed her lips and then walked to the door. "Rest Raven. You should rest. Well can talk about this later." Hello! Not answering my question.

She turned and glided out the door with her vampire grace.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled hopping out of the bed. Whatever Sylvia had done to me had cured me completely. No more pain and nausea.

I ran down the hall after her catching the sight of her elegant blue gown as she turned the corner. Just ahead of me a door opened and out stepped Victoria, wearing her usual sluty getup, black leather pants and a reveling corset.

"Hold on there cowgirl," she said grabbing onto my shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?" Gotta go after Sophia.

I didn't even bother saying it out loud. She could read my thoughts just as easily.

"After Sophia huh?" She smiled, probably thinking dirty thoughts about my Night Guide. She was a shameless flirt.

Her smile broadened into a grin. She probably just read my thoughts again. Shit.

"Are you sure you're feeling better Raven Sorrow."

"It's just Raven and yes. If I'm moving around doesn't tell you something. I'm all right. Okay?"

She chuckled at my flippancy, her amethyst eyes to sparkling as she did. All three of the sisters had those eyes along with fair skin, high cheekbones and good looks. Sometimes I hate pretty people.

The sisters looked young, about twenty-five years old each, but they were really somewhere around one hundred years old. Witches, natural born witches, tended to live up till three hundred, sometimes further. I was told that you could be made into a witch, which would extend your life with the bonus of cool powers and a slow aging process. They offered to turn me, but I haven't answered yet. Maybe I should. Being a witch might prove useful when I'm fulfilling my destiny.

I looked at Victoria again and it hit me. I had completely forgotten to express some gratitude. The sisters after all did take down an entire dark coven just to save me.

"Hey Victoria."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me. It was real nifty what you did. Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem kiddo."

I really hate being called kiddo."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Guess she read my thoughts again.

Victoria let go of me, closed the to door the room she come out of and led the way down the hall. Their home was actually this really old mansion that was devoid of color except for the rooms where they practiced their craft. Every other room either had this elegant beige and cream color scheme or a black and white scheme. Fancy, but boring.

When we got down stairs I could hear voices. I strained my ears and found that it was Sophia and Iveria talking. She took me down one of the halls and towards a dark mahogany door decorated with intricate designs. The room behind this door was where they practiced magic. I called it the gypsy room because each of the walls were decorated with a flamboyant color and they furniture was equally as colorful.

Victoria opened the door, ushered me inside and then took a seat next to her sister. Iveria , who was sitting on the colorful couch in the back of the room, looked out of place in her long black dress. At a closer look I saw that there was actually a thin grey vale of spider web lace over the black dress. She was definitely the goth sister.

Her head turned in my direction, making her almost black curls bounce. Sophia was sitting in a colorful armchair on the right side of the couch and wasn't looking very happy. I had a feeling that she didn't want me here.

"Why aren't you in bed Raven?" Sophia more demanded than asked. "Did I not tell you to rest?"

"Oh Sophia, She's fine," said Iveria.

"She looks all right to me," added Victoria, backing her up.

"Fine," said Sophia grudgingly. "But perhaps she should go elsewhere. Raven you must be famished. Would you like to eat something?"

"Nope," I answered, walking to the armchair on the left of the couch. "I think I'll stay here. What are you guys talkin' about? Me?"

Sophia Scowled.

"We just can't hide anything from you," Iveria commented.

"God knows I never could," said Sophia quietly.

Why was Sophia being so bitter? Back in the bedroom she was all sweet and nice. I'll never understand her.

Iveria glanced at Sophia unsure of what to make of her comment and then proceeded to speak to me. "Well Raven we were just talking about the Shadow Coven. It was the first, we think, among many attempts on you're life. The dark creatures are determined to stop your prophecy and we of course can't let that happen."

"You'll need protection," Victoria offered. "You'll need to be guarded all the time."

"Right," agreed Iveria. She turned to Sophia. "She could stay here. The house has some heavy duty guards on it and we could always make them stronger."

"No," said Sophia. "I'd feel better if she stayed in my care. I'll keep her at my house until I deem it safe for her to leave."

"It'll be safer here with three to watch over her." Iveria said heatedly.

Are they fighting over who gets to keep me?

"I'm her Night Guide. She should stay with me."

Playing the Night Guide card good choice. How could they argue with someone who is sworn to teach, protect and guide me. But still this has to stop.

"Hey I'm right here. Don't I get a say in this?"

They looked at me pointedly and then answered no.

Not liking the answer, I got up and walked to the white coffee table with the gold moon on its surface. In this spot I could not be ignored.

"Okay, well I think I should have a say and I say that I don't want to be cooped up in any house. I'm going to live my life as normally as I can, for as long as I can. Then when I have to go to where ever the Headquarters are I'll do whatever you want, be whatever you want. Just let me have my life while I can. Please," I begged. "Please?"

Nobody said anything for a while. Everyone was tense. The sisters looked to Sophia, who sat contemplating all that I had said. It didn't seem like Sophia was going to budge on the subject, so I started to walk to the door.

"We'll have to work in shifts," said Sophia from behind me. "I'll take the night."

"Right and we have the day," added Iveria. "Victoria can watch her first, then Sylvia then I."

I turned back around and smiled. I mean really smiled. I haven't done that in a long time.

"Now that we're all settled here, Sophia can I go home now, my parents…oh my god! My parents! They don't know where I am. They don't know what's happened to me. Holy crap! My ass is going to be grounded till I'm fifty."

Victoria laughed at my little rant and I could tell Iveria was trying very hard to be polite. I ignore them. I didn't care. I turned back around again. I had to get home quick.

"I have to go home. I have to go now," I said almost frantically.

"Raven. Raven calm down," said Sophia. I ignored her too and walked out the room and towards the front door. They had to know that I was okay. They had to see me. Sophia came after me and grabbed my wrist. She was calm now and she waited until I was too.

"Come let's talk," she said finally.

I nodded and she led, still holding on to my hand. She took me back to the room I had awakened in and shut the door behind us. She stood in front of me and looked down on me. She was a good head taller than me, being only five foot one and her being somewhere around six feet. I could feel her scrutinizing gaze and it made me nervous. Her mood had changed when we entered the room and it was a little intense at the moment.

She walked closer to me and then did something I wasn't expecting. She hugged me. It was a fierce hug, a tight one, like she was afraid I'd disappear once she let go. I wrapped my arms around her too, and rested my head on her shoulder. It seemed to make her happy.

"Thank god you're alright," she mumbled to herself, still gripping me.

She let go abruptly and stepped back as if nothing had happened. She turned back to being the warrior woman again.

"I think," she began. "I think you should tell your parents. There's not an explanation that would cover your disappearance up."

"Tell them what? About you? About how I'm a slayer? I don't know Sophia."

"We would have to tell them sometime Raven. You're going to be leaving soon and you'll be gone for quite some time. What did you think would happen? They wouldn't notice your absence. They have to know."

"Should I tell them about the prophecy, about how I'm going to save the world, about how I'm going to d-," I stopped I couldn't finish the sentence.

I looked at Sophia. Anger sparked in her fierce blue eyes. "Don't you ever say that," she growled. "Don't you dare. You are not going to die. I won't let you. I promised didn't I? I promised to protect you. I'm not going to lose you. I'm not letting go of you. So don't tell me that you're going to die!" She let out a breath of air and walked to the window, facing away from me.

She doesn't know that. She's right though, my parents have to know too and how will they know if I don't tell them.

"We all have to let go sometime," I said quietly. "But I'll try and hang on. And maybe I'll make it and maybe I won't, but I can't be afraid of death Sophia. I just can't. I have to be ready. Saying it out loud helps me not be afraid."

She took it all in silently. I watched her for a bit and then began again. "You have to be ready too. If I you know, kick the bucket, I don't want you to be so sad. Life goes on. So should yours." I paused. "And I guess I want my parents to know about this, just incase."

She turned around. "Raven-."

"Let me finish. I have to say this." I took the time to draw in a long breath. "If I don't make it, could you take me home? Bring me back to my parents?"

She walked closer to me again and placed her hand on my cheek. "Of course."

Her face was impassive, but I knew I was hurting her. She just needed to know.

But now I need to cheer her up. "So can I go home tonight?" I said trying to sound upbeat and optimistic.

"If you want," she said solemnly.

"Great."

"Great?"

"Yes great, I can't wait to see what happens when they meet you."

"You sound almost cheerful. I can't keep up with you're moods. How is it that you're happy, when just a second ago… how?"

"Sophia you gotta keep your chin up while you can. Just be happy that I'm safe and under your protection right now." Wow is it weird that I'm the one being optimistic?

She shook her head in disbelief, sending her curly black hair in a frenzy. "You are an amazing child. Do you know that?"

"Yea, I know." I said smugly. She laughed.

"I still don't think your parents will like me very much."

"Oh come on Sophia they'll love you. Well okay they won't love you right away, but they'll warm up to you. I mean look at me. I used to hate you, but you grew on me."

Sophia's eyes were serious, but a hint of a smile played on her lips.

"And if they don't, well too bad. You're family too, and they'll treat you that way 'cause I say so."

"Raven," she said warily. "I don't think that's going to go very well with your parents."

"And why not? I'm as much yours as I am theirs. They'll realize that. They'll see it. Everyone can."

Out of habit I toyed with my locket. She smiled softly at this and then turned towards the door. Conversation over I guess.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep."


	7. Ch 6: The Truth

Ch 6

We sat out in the car parked a few houses away from my own waiting. The moon was out full and bright like a guiding light. I shifted nervously in the dark leather seats of Sophia's sports car while we waited for the right moment to get up and leave. Telling my parents about the slayer stuff had seemed a lot easier when we were just talking about it. Now that we're actually going to do it I'm terrified.

When I told Kristen she believed me right away, but she was my age, still young, still able to believe that the world was not as it seemed. After you stop believing in magic and grow up it's harder to believe that there are things like vampires and slayers runnin' around at night.

I turned away from the car window and looked over at Sophia. She sat upright, her back straight; her slender hands folded in her lap and far away look on her face. Would my parents like her? She was a pretty imposing woman and when they find out she's a vampire things could take a turn for the worst. Would they believe that she was over 200 years old? Would they believe that she lived as a noble at _Versailles? _Would they believe that she saved my life on a number of occasions?

They probably wouldn't, but I hoped they would for Sophia's sake. If they rejected her…it would just kill her. No, they'll like her if they just get past her frosty, snobbish front and to the warm, caring woman she really was. When I first met Sophia I thought she was the biggest ice queen I'd ever met. She was strict, stuck up, hotheaded and contemptuous… wait she's still like that now only now I know that she actually is a kind vampire.

"What if they don't believe me Sophia?"

She snapped out of her trance, her brilliant blue eyes flashed in my direction. "They're your parents they'll believe you." She paused and added, "Eventually."

"That's reassuring. Maybe we should have brought the sisters. They could have done some real magic."

"What I'm not enough?" she asked, with the barest hint of a scowl playing across her face. Did I offend her?

"Well you're enough if you want to scare my parents to death. 'Cause they're going to freak and then be all, 'no she can't be a vampire' and then 'prove it.' And then you'll prove it and show some fang, and darken your eyes with your fancy enthrall powers and they are going to FREAK! Big Time! Believe it or not some people are actually afraid of vampires, terrified even."

"That isn't helping Raven," she said glancing in the direction of my house.

I mentally kicked myself. I was supposed to giving her a pep talk not crushing her confidence. I'll have to work on that. "Sorry, you'll be fine just turn on your charm. People love it when you're being all sweet and sophisticated and what not."

She raised a brow. "My charm?"

"Yea, you use it on Michael all the time. You lips get all pouty and then you go," I put pouted my lips and faked her accent. "Oh Michael I'm madly in love with you, won't you please-"

"Raven!" She exclaimed, her voice going up a few octaves. I broke out into fits of laughter as she watched with a somewhat horrified look on her face. Crossing her arms against her chest she glared at me trying to hide her embarrassment and her bright red blush. It really sucks to have fair skin.

"I do not use my "charm" on Michael," she said in exasperation. "And I do not pout," she grumbled quietly.

"Right, so what he's under your spell?"

"Raven we have been over this many times. My love life should not be any of your concern."

"It is when I have to watch him make googly eyes at you every time he comes around." She gave me a pointed look. "Oh come on Sophia we're all adults here."

She raised her brows at this comment.

"Okay fine, adult and young adult. Same difference."

"We're getting off topic aren't we?"

"Yea we are." I agreed. "Should we get it over with already?"

She answered by turning off the car engine and exiting the car. I did the same as well and hurried to catch up to her on the sidewalk.

She stopped walking abruptly to check her hair and makeup. Jeez, for a vampire she sure is girly. I guess that's what I get for a Night Guide that used to be a French noble.

She ran her hand over the skirt of her dark blue gown, straightened her corset and made sure her lacy sleeves went well past her wrists. She always kept a dagger strapped to each wrist and it would be very, very bad if my parents saw them. I guess I shouldn't tell them about the dagger she gave me a few months ago.

Once she was finished with herself she looked me over. I had borrowed a short black dress from Iveria, but since she was way taller than me it went down halfway to my shins. The only thing that was actually mine was my old scuffed up tennis sneakers and the locket.

Sophia frowned at my shoes, but didn't say anymore about them. "This will have to do," she mumbled to herself. She never liked anything I wore.

I rolled my eyes and then began the three-house journey to my own dwelling. The journey lasted all of two minutes and we soon found ourselves standing on the porch in front of a white door. Should I knock? Sophia didn't give me a choice she nudged me forward. I looked back my eyes pleading.

"Well, go on," she urged.

Well I guess this is it. Taking a breath I raised my fist and knocked twice. The scrapping of chairs and hurried movements could be heard from the door. I stepped closer to hear the voices on the other side.

"Oh God, Richard it could be her."

I winced. I could hear all the sorrow in my mom's voice.

"It has to be. She must have come back." Oh I'm so sorry I worried you guys.

The door was thrown open and my parents burst out. The look on their faces hurt more than any injury I had ever sustained. After they had confirmed that I really was here they both came at me with vicious hugs. To pairs of arms wrapped around me protectively and locked me into their embrace.

"Oh god Raven we thought… something happened." My mom said on the verge of a break down. I pulled back. She was crying and my dad, I couldn't even recognize him without the twinkle in his eyes. They looked like all the happiness got sucked out of their lives. God I feel like such a bad daughter.

"We were so worried Ravie, where did you go?" my dad asked. "You weren't in your room last night, you weren't at Kristen's, and then you weren't there in the morning. What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No dad I-"

"W-who is she?" My mom stammered, finally noticing Sophia. My mom's eyes widened as she took in Sophia's old world gown and the elegance and sophistication of her nature. She seemed out of place, out of her time period.

Sophia stepped forward hesitantly, unsure of what was appropriate at this delicate moment.

"I'm Sophia Monet." She paused. My mother instinctively grabbed my hand as if threatened by Sophia. Needless to say she had my parents' attention. All eyes were on her. "I can explain everything to you if you let me."

My parents looked at each other and then moved aside to let her in.

"Raven, what's going on?" my mom asked. I said nothing to her. We would explain it all to them as soon as we got to the kitchen.

I caught up to Sophia in the hallway and led her to the kitchen. It seemed to be the only illuminated place in the house everywhere else was dark. Sophia took a seat right away, but I waited until my parents sat down to take my seat. Though I'm pretty sure my parents wanted me near them I sat next to Sophia so there were two on each side of the square table.

"Raven tell us what's going on," my mom demanded.

"Who is this woman," my dad interrupted. "What does she have to do with you?"

"She's my Night Guide."

"You're what?" my dad asked.

"She's, well… it's hard to explain, but I'll give it a try." I looked at my parents with all sincerity. "Mom, dad you know that I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something this important."

I looked at their faces to gage their reaction. My dad seemed to want to know what was up, but my mom was mouthing the words Night Guide. I could see the gears turning in her head. What was she thinking? I watched as her expression turned from pensive to horrified in one quick second.

"Oh my God. Raven, are you two involved," my mother asked incredulously.

"Involved?" I looked at Sophia who was equally confused.

"Isn't she to old for you?" My mom continued. "How old is she? Twenty- three, twenty-four?"

It finally clicked. Nigh Guide is so not a fancy word for what my mom is thinking.

"What? You mean, you think me and Sophia? Eww, that is so gross. That's so wrong. Jeez would you let me finish talking before you jump to conclusions."

"Then who is she?" My mom demanded.

"I told you she's my Night Guide and I'm," I took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire slayer."

As expected they thought I was nuts. My mom just shook her head completely ignoring my statement my dad was more or less in the same condition.

"You can't be serious," said my dad. "Be rational Raven."

"I am. I'm a slayer. I go out every night and slay dark vampires and dark creatures. Sophia is my Night Guide. She's the one who found me and told me what I was. She trains me, teaches me about the magical community and helps me fight the dark creatures." I looked at Sophia for support and she nodded her head, encouraging me to go on. "She came to me freshmen year when I was fourteen and she's been with me since then. There is something you should know about Sophia though…she's a vampire."

My parents stiffened.

"But she's a light vampire. That means she's good. Light vampires still have their immortal souls. Dark vampires, those are the ones I slay, they lose their souls and gain a demonic soul because they led terrible human lives. They hunt humans for sport so it's my job to slay them before they can hurt anyone."

"This is foolish Raven. She can't be a vampire," my mother uttered in disbelief.

"I am," confirmed Sophia. "I was born in France at the _Château de Versailles _in 1712. I lived there as a French noble until I was twenty-three, at which point I was turned into a light vampire. After some two hundred and eighty years I was assigned by The Council of Night Guides to be your daughter's Night Guide. I have sworn to guide and protect her and I can assure you I always hold to a promise."

"She can't be," my mother whispered after Sophia's little speech.

I looked at Sophia letting her know that it was safe to reveal her true nature. Slowly she bared her fangs and darkened her eyes to a deeper shade of blue. She could have called on the night, (a deadly and great magic that was the visible power of the night) but that would have been a little too much.

My mother recoiled back in fear and my father held on to her hand. Sophia returned to her former self and regained her composure, but fought the urge not to be offended. I think they believed me now.

"You weren't lying were you Ravie?" my dad asked.

"No I wasn't."

He nodded and processed everything he had been told. He really did believe me. This is why I loved my dad he was always so understanding. "So you're like Buffy?" He asked.

I laughed. My dad was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not exactly, but it's similar. I fight all the bad guys at night while trying to juggle a normal life. Sophia to me would be like Giles, Buffy's watcher. And also I'm not the only slayer there are many slayers out there around the world."

"Then why do you have to be a slayer?" My mom reasoned. "Can't someone else do it for you? It's dangerous Raven. You shouldn't have to do this."

"That doesn't matter mom. It's my duty and I want to do it. (Surprisingly enough) Do you remember when all of those children who were viciously murdered a few months back? Well a dark vampire was behind it all. Sophia and I slayed him."

"And you do this every night?" my dad asked.

"Well not every night, but most of the time." My dad seemed calm throughout this whole ordeal, but my mother on the other hand was not doing so well. She was still crying.

"I don't understand what this has to do with your disappearance? Were you with her," my mother accused. "Did she take you away? This is her fault isn't it? Isn't it?" she practically yelled. I'm sensing some hostility.

I leaned forward on the table in a more aggressive position. "Leave her alone mom. She didn't do anything."

"Raven please be respectful to your parents," Sophia said quietly. I eyed Sophia and then sat back down. My mom looked at her incredulously and then went silent.

"Raven I think it is my turn to explain," said Sophia. I nodded and she continued. "Now that you know your daughter is a vampire slayer you must know that she is no ordinary vampire slayer. She's special."

Oh man, she's making me sound like I'm retarded or something.

"A prophecy was made one hundred years ago. It spoke of a great war between good and evil in the magical world. A great army of darkness would destroy all that was good in the world. But it also told of a special child who was made of pure light. This child would come as a slayer and she along with her Night Guide would stop this war. By her sixteenth birthday she would come into power and fulfill her prophecy."

"And you think that this child is Raven Sorrow?" My dad asked.

"I know I've seen it with my own eyes. She's pure light, pure good." She looked at me, holding my gaze. "And she's a darling child. You should be proud to be the parents of the Prophesized One."

"Raven is this really true," my mother asked softly.

"Yea. It is. I've experienced it. I have power and I'm going to stop this war, somehow."

"Understand," Sophia began again. "That many would want her dead so her prophecy could go unfulfilled. Yesterday during the daylight hours she was captured by a dark coven of warlocks."

"Warlocks?" My dad questioned.

"They're kind of like evil witches. Witches are light and aligned with good. Warlocks are dark and aligned with evil," I explained.

"Yes precisely, everything that is light and good has a dark counterpart." Sophia said backing me up. "The dark coven had intended to kill Raven, but she was rescued by three witches. They're good friends of ours. They are the Merosa sisters, part of very powerful family of witches. They were also the ones who wrote the prophecy. After the sisters came and rescued her she was taken back to their house and healed."

"Healed," my mom questioned. "She was hurt? Is she okay?"

"Mom I'm right here. I'm fine. They're witches they can do anything."

"Now as I've said Raven is a very important child, everyone in the magical community is aware of who she is. I afraid that there will be more attempts on her life."

My dad brought my mom into an embrace as she started to cry again. At this Sophia looked to me for guidance.

"It's okay though," I told my parents. "Sophia and the Merosa sisters are going to be guarding me twenty-four/seven. They're very powerful, they can protect me."

My mom continued to sob.

"Mrs. Ferris I promise that I won't let anything happen to your daughter. I promise my life to her."

My mom looked up at her. They shared a look together, something that only women knew. It was the instinct to protect a child (or young adult), even if it wasn't their own offspring.

Moving right along Sophia continued. "Now since I am limited by the daylight hours I'm going to be staying the nights here and the Merosa sisters, Iveria, Victoria and Sylvia, will be with her during the day. You don't have to worry about her safety she's in capable hands."

She stood up and addressed my mom directly.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to Raven alone?"

My mom nodded her head and I got up and followed Sophia's lead up to my bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief as I shut the door.

"That wasn't too bad."

"Your mother hates me," Sophia said sitting on my bed. She let out a defeated sigh and hung her head.

"No she doesn't. She just has to get used to you. You'll see." She said nothing.

"Raven why don't you get washed up, and ready for bed. You must be tired."

You know what I actually was tired. Exhausted even. I went through my draws to find some pajamas and other items I might need and headed to the bathroom. Apparently Sophia was just going to chill in my bedroom while I did all of this.

Half an hour later after a long hot shower I changed into my pajamas. I had accidentally grabbed the most embarrassing pair of PJs I owned. They were light blue with little white bunnies hopping all over. Sophia was going to have a good laugh at me.

I walked down the hall and back to my room. Sophia was sitting at my desk now looking at something. I hope it's not my journal. Sophia happened to be a very nosy vampire. She took great joy in finding my journals and embarrassing old photos.

She looked up as I walked. With great effort she pursed her lips together in an attempt to suppress her laughter, but it didn't work very well.

"Somehow I didn't imagine my fierce slayer in bunny sleepwear."

"My grandma gave them to me okay? And bunnies can be very fierce," I said unconvincingly. "So what are you looking at," referring to the papers on my desk.

"Not anything personal if that's what you're thinking. I was just looking at your copy of the prophecy. I was thinking that it might be a good idea to show your parents. I still have to explain what's going to happen and how long you'll be gone."

"Talk to my mom first. Make nice with her. I checked with dad and he's making calls to the police station." God I worried them that much? "So that should give you some time to talk to my mom alone."

Speaking of my mom I still haven't told her.

"Hey," I said plopping down on my bed. She turned giving me her full attention. "Remember last night when my 'rents said they had big news."

"Yes, I remember," she said giving the kind of smile you might give to a child. I guessed I deserved it. I haven't been acting very mature these last few days.

"Well my mom, she's pregnant."

"Oh that's wonderful news."

"Yea for you. They waited almost five months to tell me this. It's a girl by the way."

"You don't sound happy," she questioned.

"I am or I will be when she comes."

"It's perfectly normal to feel some resentment towards the baby. It's a big change Raven. It's okay to be a little jealous; they are after all going to have to spend much of their time with the new child."

I rolled my eyes. "No it's not that. It's different. Something else." I sighed. "Never mind. Go downstairs. Talk to my mom. Be nice."

She sensed that something was wrong, but let it go for now. "We'll talk about this later?"

I nodded and closed the door after her. After a few minutes went by I went downstairs too. I wasn't spying I just wanted to make sure my mom was treating Sophia fairly. I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened. Sophia had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Ferris."

"Call me Sharon."

"Sharon then."

Silence

"Would you like some…tea?"

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

A few moments passed where all I could hear was just movement.

"You really care for her don't you?" My mom asked.

"More than she'll ever know."

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I was just…"

"Scared?" Sophia offered.

"More like terrified."

"You don't have to sorry for that. It frightens me too. I hate having to make her do this, but it's not up to me."

More silence.

"You must be special," my mother began.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that Raven isn't exactly a social butterfly, so the ones she does choose tend to be quite remarkable. So you must be something special to her."

There was silence from Sophia.

"If you can swear off your life to my daughter just like that," my mom stopped to sniffle. She must be crying. "Then there's no doubt that you're part of the family. You're welcome here anytime Sophia. You're family now."

"Thank you. That's so very kind of you."

I almost cheered, but then remembered that they would hear me. Sophia must be pleased. Her biggest fear is not being accepted. I slipped back to my room quietly and crawled into my bed.

Who knew this day would have such a good ending. I got kidnapped by a dark coven in the morning and now my mom is being all chummy with Sophia.

I waited for Sophia before completely falling asleep, but it seemed that her and my mother were having a seriously long conversation. Hours passed and I was just about to drift off when the door opened. I yawned and then said hi.

"Raven you should be sleeping. Why is it that you never follow my instruction?"

"Sorry I just wanted to say-."

"What?"

"Welcome to the family Sophia."


	8. Ch 7:End of The World

Ch 8.

Another day, I thought, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned and then shifted under the covers.

God I hope the sisters don't kill me today. I just wanted to have a nice and relaxing summer. A little sun, a little slaying, that's all. But no everyone wants me, dead.

"Morning sleepy head."

I shot up at the sound of the cheerful voice and looked around my room until I spotted her. Victoria. She had the first shift of guarding me. God, I hope she's not a morning person.

"It's twelve in the afternoon sweet pea," she answered. I forgot about the mind reading thing.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled while rising from the bed.

I walked to the window and slowly opened the curtains. The world outside was bright and shiny, like a new penny. This could have been a great day, but I was stuck with a bunch of super witch babysitters. How the hell am I supposed to get away from them?

"This is for your own safety you know," she said behind me in a bored voice.

"Yea I know." I turned around to face her and winced at her choice of clothing. Girly summer clothes that were of course still sluty. Her skirt was short and white; her shirt was pink, lacy and low cut.

"Oh and you think you dress better bunny girl," she said, running her fingers through her chocolate brown waves.

"Hey the bunnies are cute," I said defensively. Why does everyone one rag on my Pjs?

"Yea for three-years-olds," she retorted. "Now are you going to get dressed or am I going to have to do it for you?"

"I can still dress myself…hey what are you doing?" I asked as Victoria opened my closet.

"Checking out your wardrobe." She grimaced. "If you can call it that." She began to pick through my clothes making faces at most pieces with an occasional nod.

Okay so I don't have the best clothes. So what? And besides slaying isn't exactly the cleanest job in the world.  
"Okay that's it. This is an emergency we have to go shopping. Now."

"No we don't have to go shopping. We could just enjoy the beauty of the day. Go to the park? The Beach? Anywhere?"

"Oh stop complaining. Besides it's my treat."

I put my hands on my hips "Sophia put you up to this didn't she?"

"Yes but this, like the protection, is for your own good." She ran her fingers through her hair again and flipped it in an annoying girly way. "Get dressed will you? And try to smile, that frown is not attractive on a pretty young lady like yourself."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black tank with a skull on it. I made my way to the bathroom and did all the necessary things to get ready for the day. Victoria was waiting just outside the bathroom. She gave me a once over before making her way down the stairs.

The house was silent so I guessed my parents were at work. I knew they wanted to stay home with me, but there were still bills that need to be paid and mouths to be fed.

Speaking of being fed, it's time for breakfast.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table across from Victoria.

"So when did you get here?" I asked.

"Sixish."

Wow that's early. "Oh sorry. You could have woken me up."

"With the day you had you deserved some rest. We should have been keeping an eye on you a lot sooner. We knew you weren't going to be at your best."

I cut her off. "It's fine, besides I liked having my freedom even if it was short lived. So were my parents home when you came?"

"Your mom was already gone, but I said hello to your dad on the way out. He's such a cutie Ravie."

"Don't call me that. You can call me Raven, but do not call me Ravie or kiddo or sweet pea or any other name you've got."

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow but said nothing more. I finished off the bowl and deposited it into the sink.

She stood up. "We should leave soon if we want to get some quality shopping time in before the next shift."

"All right," I said dragging my feet to the door.

"Try not to look too happy. You might die from the excitement."

I laughed.

From the doorway I could see her little sky blue convertible. I think it actually sparkled. It might as well be the Barbie convertible.

She rolled her eyes in response to my thoughts. "Oh would you stop complaining before I buy you something pink and make you wear it."

I scowled and followed her to the car.

0oo0o0oo0

"Here try this one on," Victoria said as she handed me yet another formal gown. I stuck my hand out from behind the changing room curtains and grabbed the gown. We had been doing this for hours now and I was getting pretty tired.

We had managed to pick a whole new wardrobe of casual clothes; at least that's what Victoria said. I found most of the clothes she picked to be a little dressy. Still, she did make some good finds and she did let me pick a few outfits all by myself so it wasn't too bad.

Now we were just working on finding some nice dresses and suits for my formal wardrobe. Apparently at the headquarters they do a lot of banquets and balls.

I slipped on the gown and zipped it up. It wasn't too horrible. It was kind of nice. It was a deep red strapless number, elegant and classy.

"Come out Raven," Victoria called.

I stepped out and twirled around for her benefit. She nodded and smiled.

"Beautiful. Do I know how to pick them or what?"

"It's nice," I agreed.

I stepped back into the changing room and began to undress.

"I think we're done Raven. All we have left to do now is buy accessories, but I can do that by myself." She paused. "My turn is almost up."

"Whose next?"

"Sylvia."

I paused. Sylvia? Really?

She smiled. "Oh relax. She's not going to do anything to you and it's only for a few hours. Not nearly as long as I stayed with you."

I stepped out of the room and handed her the dress. She placed it on top of the pile of clothes that we had accumulated in this store. It was one expensive pile. I felt really bad. She was dropping a couple grand for my new wardrobe.

"Don't worry about it. I've got you covered."

"Really Victoria this is a lot of money. Can't I -."

She waved me aside to get to the pile. "Really Raven it's okay. Money is not a problem."

"It is when I could take the money spent on my new wardrobe and feed a whole small country with it."

She shook her head and then placed the pile back down. It was difficult to carry so many clothes.

A woman in trendy clothes, probably from this store, walked over. "May I help you ladies?"

"That would be great, thanks!" Said Victoria.

The woman picked up half the pile and then employed another person to help her carry the rest. These upscale stores put regular clothing stores to shame.

We, or rather Victoria, purchased the clothes and then loaded them into the trunk of her convertible. It was time for Sylvia to watch over me now. Oh joy!

Victoria dropped me off at a café about a block away from the store and still in the upscale shopping district. Sylvia was already sitting at an ornate wroth iron table, waiting. She looked really normal; definitely not her usual scatter brained self.

I looked at the white all walled café before making my way across the red brick patio floor to the table. I took a seat across from Sylvia who was looking through her menu. She didn't look up at all. She just kept looking down.

"Hi Sylvia."

She looked up for a second and then resumed her previous activity. Okay, what's up with her?

I studied her closely. She was wearing her usual bright colored summer dress, yellow today, but this time her straight blonde hair was down and she didn't look so childish. She seemed so normal. She was even acting normalish, well better than she usually acted.

"So," I started again. "How's it going?"

She glanced up again, looking annoyed. "No talking."

"I'll do that."

"Shh!"

Not wanting to piss her off any further I picked up a menu and read it. Nothing really interested me, but when the waitress came around I ordered an iced tea and a salad.

The silence continued as we waited for our food to come. It was becoming unbearable, but if I spoke she would just shush me again.

I strummed my fingers on the table absent-mindedly and looked around the patio of the café. There was nothing interesting here, just more people laughing and eating in their designer clothes. At least they were having fun.

A hand shot out and grabbed my hand, keeping it from strumming the table. She didn't even have to tell me to be quiet this time.

I sighed, quietly of course, and looked down at the giant clock mounted on the café wall. Maybe I could get out of here just for a while. It doesn't look like I'm in any immediate danger. What's the harm in a little fun?

I stood up and pushed my chair in. Sylvia looked up.

"Umm, I'm going to the bathroom. You want to come with me or something?"

"No immediate danger. Premises secure. Go."

"Good to know. I'll be right back."

She nodded and returned to whatever she was doing. I turned and walked into the café. The bathroom was inside, but I wasn't going there. I went past it.

I pushed through the front door of the café open and walked to the edge of the street. From here I ran. People stared, but I didn't care I just kept going until I reached a small park.

Small, but nicely presented. I spotted a bench further back, facing a pond. I strolled over the neatly trimmed lawns towards the other side of the park. I had almost reached the bench when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

I knew that voice. Iveria.

I turned around and sighed. I was right it was Iveria.

I took in her black spaghetti strapped dress and her strappy black sandals. Her dark almost blacks hair hung freely in tight curls and a smirk played across her red painted lips.

"Umm. Well I just-. It's not what-." I stopped and then just told her the truth. "I was trying to get away," I said quietly.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought."

"Sorry."

Her smirk softened into a smile. "Why don't we go do something a little more… fun?"

I smiled "That would be great." Finally a normal sister.

She began to walk to some pre-decided destination. I followed.

"So how did you know I would run? Sylvia didn't even know I would get away."

"Sylvia knew. She was the one who told me."

"Told you? How did she do that?" She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Never mind. Witch stuff," I said summing it all up.

"Witch stuff? What a nice way to put it." She laughed. "I forgot how the youths are sometimes."

We stopped talking briefly to cross a street we were back in the heart of the shopping district. I wondered where we were going.

"That's a surprise," Iveria answered "And while we're on the topic of "witch stuff" have you been thinking about becoming a witch."

I looked at her. When Sophia took me to first meet the sisters she had told me that it was possible for someone to become a witch if another was willing to. I asked the sisters and they we're definitely willing.

"I don't mean to push Raven, but the time is coming near."

"I have given it some thought, but not nearly enough. I haven't really decided, but my thoughts are favoring the change. Nothing is certain though."

"Nothing is certain," she agreed. "We would change you, you know?"

"I know."

"It would be a real honor to change the Prophesized One."

I groaned. "Not you too. It's Raven, Iveria, just Raven and if you want Raven Sorrow, but please don't give me special treatment."

She grinned. "I can stop doing it, but the others out there won't. You're supernatural royalty."

"No I'm not. I'm a girl, just a regular girl who does some occasional slaying and world saving on the side, but that's it."

She shot me a dubious look. "Never mind we're here," she said.

I looked up at the building we we're in front of and gasped. It was a beauty salon. She wanted to cut my hair! That's not going to happen.

She grabbed my wrist before I could run again and dragged me through the door.

"Is this your idea of fun?" I hissed.

"No, but it made you come with me peacefully." I struggled as we stepped inside. She sighed. "Just a cut and a style. That's all Raven. It's not like I took you here to get tortured. And besides it's Sophia's orders."

"Remind me to thank her," I grumbled.

"Don't be to harsh on her. She just wants you to look nice that's all."

"I don't want a haircut. My hair is fine the way it is."

"Not according to Sophia."

I fingered my straight black hair. It had grown long, halfway down my back. I didn't style it ever. It was either up in a ponytail or down. Maybe I did need a new style. I was going to be in the eyes on the supernatural public after all.

We we're standing in front of a modern steel and glass desk. The whole place was modern and funky and also colorless. The floors were a glossy white and all of the furniture was odd shaped and black. The room itself was long and rectangular, and filled with hairdressers wearing bright colored clothing, probably to compensate for the room's lack of color.

Well if I have to do this might as well come out looking pretty.

"Nothing too short," I mumbled to Iveria as she spoke to the receptionist.

"Right," she said. " A style and a cut for her. Nothing to short, a few inches maybe, and layers definitely some layers." She looked back at me. "And maybe bangs."

"And for you," asked the blonde receptionist.

"Me?" Iveria asked surprised. "Oh I guess I could go for a mani and a pedi."

I scoffed at her reply.

"Of course miss," the receptionist said.

She typed something into the sleek little laptop on her desk. As she typed a tall slender female hairdresser appeared next to the desk followed by a pale short woman. The hairdresser had vibrant red hair, cut short and tastefully spiked. It looked very nice on her. The pale woman was dressed in a bright yellow shirt, which outshined both her skin and her pale yellow hair. I assumed this woman was for Iveria.

"Hello ladies," the red head said cheerfully. "I'm Marissa and this is Jane. We'll be working with you today. Now let's get started shall we?"

I stepped closer to Marissa, informing her that I was the one she would work on today.

She smiled. "Alright doll let's get you started."

I moaned inwardly at the nickname but followed her to the sinks. I remained silent as my hair was washed, but I spoke again when she went to cut it. I didn't want a bad haircut. That would suck.

Iveria was a few feet away from me getting her pedicure. Her manicure had been preformed successfully. The finished product was actually pretty nice. Black nail polish with one little white star on each nail.

I watched as Jane bathed her feet in scented oils and then went onto massage them. Iveria looked relaxed.

"Don't you look gorgeous?" Marissa asked.

I focused my attention back to what she was doing with my hair. It was now a few inches shorter, still long, and now layered. I kinda liked it.

"Uh it's good," I answered.

After a few more adjustments she stopped.

"I think you're done," she said.

I agreed and hopped down form the chair.

Iveria smiled knowingly as I approached her. By now Iveria was just waiting for her nails to dry.

"Was that such a horrible experience?" She asked.

"No," I admitted. "It wasn't bad."

"Good that's done. Now let's go have some fun."

"You're really going to let me have fun?" I joked.

"Yes I will-." She didn't get to finish the rest of because suddenly a big boom filled the air and the building shook.

"Was that an explosion," someone asked.

"Turn on the TV," another said.

The room erupted with conversation. People grew worried. What had just happened? I turned to Iveria who was already up and putting on her sandals. Guess her toes were dry.

Without looking at each other we hurried over to the flat screen TV mounted on the wall along with everyone else in the salon. I listened as the anchorman relayed the news urgently.

"There has been an explosion on Palomar Drive. Three dead, many injured. The street itself has completely split open, a giant hole is left in its place. We are unclear of the cause. There is no material evidence that proves this is a bombing. We only know that Rosemead is one among many cities experiencing this phenomenon. Over a fifty reported cities have experience this strange occurrence and incredibly at the exact same time."

Iveria stopped watching, grabbed my wrist and ran.

"Come on Raven," she said as she rushed me out the door.

"Iveria, what's going on?"

She looked at me with fear flashing through her violent eyes. "It's time Raven. The war has begun."


	9. Ch 8: Goodbyes

We were running. Where? I had no clue. They, the sisters and Sophia, had already planned for this day. We were supposed to go directly to the sisters' house and from there they would and use a spell to transport us to the Council's headquarters. But we, Iveria and I, were simply running down the street in no apparent direction.

Iveria held onto my wrist and dragged me along. She paused briefly and then pulled me across a parking lot and behind a building. It was empty here. I glanced at Iveria. It was then I realized that she was going to take me to her house without letting me say goodbye to my parents.

"Iveria, I have to tell my parents goodbye."

She didn't argue with me, but instead she nodded her head and began a spell. The air went fuzzy and the world around me began to shift. It was a transportation spell. After a few seconds the air went still and we were standing in my kitchen. I looked around two sets of car keys were hanging on the hook on the wall. My parents were home.

"Mom! Dad? I'm here. I'm home. The TV was on in the living room. I could hear the voices of our local news anchors speaking. I ran to the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch. They jumped up when they saw me.

"I have to go," I told them.

My mom started to cry. She knew what this meant. It meant I would be gone for nearly a whole month training and preparing to save the world (How cliché). It also meant I might not be coming back. Sophia had explained everything to my parents when she went back down stairs last night.

"Why are these explosions happening?" My dad asked.

Iveria spoke. "The Dark army is rising. This is just a show of their power. Factions of various dark creatures are banding together all over the world. They were in hiding, now they are not. To put it simply these explosions are a declaration of war."

"Why does she have to go now? Can't she wait a little longer," my mom sobbed. "She doesn't have to fight till, till-"

"Her birthday," my father finished.

"But she needs to be protected at all times until she comes into full power, till she is strong enough to stand her ground," Iveria answered. "The headquarters is the safest place. Every leader, every warrior of every sort of light creature race will be there to protect and prepare her."

"Come into her powers? What does that even mean? What powers will she get," my mother choked out. She was taking this really hard. Poor mom.

"We don't know what her full powers will be," Iveria answered calmly. "But Mrs. Ferris don't worry she's not alone in this fight. She has Sophia, myself, and my sisters and not to mention the entire light creature population behind her. Say goodbye and trust that we'll keep her safe and have some faith in your daughter. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

My mom looked at Iveria incredulously and then stepped up to her and wrapped her up into a hug that only a mom could give.

My mom let go. Iveria was left speechless. She turned to me. "Say goodbye Raven we need to leave."

I nodded and stepped towards my parents. "Well mom, dad, I guess this is goodbye. So I guess we'll have to celebrate my birthday when I come back."

My mom gave me a tearful nod and my dad took my hand.

"We love you Raven Sorrow. Remember that," my father said.

"I will."

My parents looked at me sadly and then gave me a hug. This could be the last hug they'll ever give me.

Iveria tapped my shoulder. We were running out of time.

"I have to go." I told them.

My parents nodded and then gave me another hug and a kiss. I stepped back and stood next to Iveria. We would travel by way of spell, but before she could utter one word I made another request.

"I have to say goodbye to Kristen, my best friend."

"But Raven," she began. "We don't have time. We have to go."

"I'm not going unless I get to say goodbye."

She studied my face for a moment before sighing. "You'll have to help me with this one," she said.

"What do I do?"

"Think of your friend as I say the spell. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

She began her spell. The room grew fuzzy as I waved goodbye to my parents.

Soon we were in an exceptionally pink room that could only be Kristen's. She loved the color pink and practically everything she wore was some bright shade of it.

She was sitting on her bed with a glossy magazine spread out in front of her.

She jumped up when she saw me. She didn't know much about the prophecy, but she did know I had leave.

"Hey," she said. "You have to go now, right?"

I nodded. Iveria moved to the back of the room, giving us some privacy.

"Sophia, stopped by," she said.

"Really why?"

"She said I might be a target of attacks, your parents too. She gave me this," she said gesturing to an oval shaped locket around her neck. "She said it's a protection something. I can't remember what she said it was."

"It's a protection amulet," Iveria said from the back of the room.

"Who's this?" Kristen asked.

"This is Iveria Merosa. She's a witch."

"Oh! That is so cool. A real live witch!" I couldn't help but laugh. Classic Kristen. Even Iveria had to smile at this.

Kristen blushed. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Merosa."

"It's nice to meet you to Kristen and please feel free to call me Iveria."

"Kay thanks Iveria."

"Kristen," I said. "I have to go, so let's do this quick and painlessly."

"Oh Raven Sorrow, it's just like you to be so insensitive about this," she said as she wrapped me into a giant bear hug. "You better come back," she continued. "Or I won't forgive you, ever. I'll hold a grudge, so be safe and come home. Kay?"

I nodded. This day was just way to emotional. Everybody is just so weepy.

"I'll miss you," I said. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't," she said. We ended the embrace and stepped apart.

"Well bye," I said.

"Bye."

I gave a finally wave and then we were gone. The air fuzzed out and the room changed into another familiar one. We stood in the Merosa sisters' sunroom. Only it wasn't so sunny now, panels of retractable steel covered the glass and blocked the sunlight for the vampire guests.

It was a large glass room, with white marble floors. In the center of the room, painted on the floor in purple, was a pentagram. It was here where the sisters preformed all their major spells. They had set standing lamps to provide light for those of us who could not see in the dark.

Victoria and Sylvia were already setting various crystals and herbs around the pentagram. They were setting up for the major transportation spell they were about to perform. Sophia was also here along with all our luggage. Boy it was a lot of luggage. Michael was the only one who hadn't arrived yet.

I took comfort in the sight of my Night Guide and found myself relaxing just a bit. She had dressed up for the trip. She looked beautiful in her pale yellow gown, but then again she looked beautiful in anything she wore. She happened to be tall, slender and proportioned in the way that all men found attractive. She was always so elegant, so sophisticated. It was really hard not to hate her. Well actually it wasn't really that hard. She never flaunted her beauty. She came from a time when chastity was an actual virtue.

Iveria had moved from my side to join her sisters and I walked over to Sophia who was currently moving the mountain of suitcases into the center of the pentagram. She did so with only one hand. Show off.

"Hey," I said.

She didn't say anything instead she reached down into the pile and handed me a hanger with a simple, but pretty black dress. I didn't recognize it. It wasn't something I owned nor was it something I had bought with Victoria this afternoon.

"Put this on," she said.

"What no, 'Hi Raven. How are you'?"

"You would only be annoyed if I had," she replied.

I smiled. She was right.

"Well go on."

I took the dress, but didn't move. I really wanted to complain about all the things she made me do today, but I couldn't. Despite what I'd like to think she did all this for my own good.

I smiled and shook my head. God I was becoming such a sap.

"Why are you smiling?" Sophia asked, with a smile of her own.

I was in a weird mood, everyone was, so I kissed her on the cheek and walked away with the dress in hand.

Or at least I tried to, but Sophia caught my hand and pulled me back. She studied my face with her searching eyes. My smile had softened considerably, but it was still there. Somehow even in what was supposed to be my moments of sadness and despair I had remained hopeful. When did that happen?

She let my hand go, but her face held suspicion. "You are optimistic? How unlike you."

"Yeah it goes with my new look."

She shook her head. "Later you and I will have a talk."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted to her before going off to change.

When I came back all the luggage had been placed in the center of the pentagram. The sisters were bent over the desk in the corner still going over things.

"So did you buy this dress for me?" I asked as I approached Sophia.

"Yes." She paused. "It's unexpected, but pleasing to see you wearing a dress without complaining."

"Yeah well there are bigger things in life. What I wear shouldn't matter."

"How very wise of you," she noted.

I glanced over at the luggage. Sophia had packed for me. I wondered if she had managed to get everything I would need.

"Sophia when you were packing did you, did you umm-."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did I what?"

"Did you pack my teddy bear?"

Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement, but somehow she managed not to laugh. "Yes, I did. Imagine what everyone will think when they see that the Prophesized One still sleeps with her teddy bear."

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone."

She raised a brow. "Wouldn't I?"

"Wouldn't you what," asked a voice from behind. I turned it was Michael. He was dressed in an old fashioned suit. Silver buttons, ruffles and all.

"Oh tell everyone Raven-," Sophia began. I cut her off.

"-tell everyone how much I love…singing." Singing? What was I thinking?

"Huh? Didn't know that." Michael said running his fingers through his dark brown hair. Today he had decided to forego the hair gel and not spike it. He still looked handsome, spikes or not. He stood tall, taller than Sophia, and had an athletic build. He looked young, early to mid twenties, but he was nearly as old as Sophia, two hundred and eighty or ninety something.

He walked forward, dark eyes looking pleadingly at Sophia.

"Hello Sophia."

She stiffened visibly and her eyes turned to ice. I forgot they were having troubles.

"Hello Michael."

"Sophia," he pleaded.

The sisters had finished with spell and focused on the up and coming battle between the two…ex lovers? Loves? Sophia has been many things to Michael, but this was just cruel. It was hard to watch and yet I couldn't look away.

"Michael not now, not here." Her voice was calm, even, but danger lurked behind it.

If I didn't value my life so much I would've gone up and slaped some sense into her. It's a once in a lifetime chance to find your true love and she had lived many lifetimes. And here he is still by her side.

He came closer to her still. The distance between them now grew inappropriate.

"Not here? Not now? Then when Sophia?!" He was near yelling now.

She said nothing. She simply walked out the room.

I sighed, slightly frustrated as my Night Guide's actions.

Michael stood where he was and looked at the sisters and I.

"Fighting is better than nothing," he said in a tight voice.

I nodded.

"We really have to go soon," Iveria said next. I nodded and went in search of my pigheaded Night Guide.

I left the room and walked down a hall and then another. It was dark in the mansion. All the windows were covered for the sake of the vampires. Up ahead I made out the outline of an open door. It was the door to the gypsy room. The room was even darker than the hallway.

It was dead silent in the room and it made me tense. I moved further in and shivered. I could feel waves of coldness coming from the back. Was the air condition on? No that couldn't be it. The cold waves were laced with a short of bitterness, a longing and a deep sadness, if that was at all possible.

"Sophia?"

Nothing.

I walked closer to the waves.

"Sophia?"

Still nothing.

I walked a few more steps and then stopped and wrapped my arms around myself. It was too cold to go even further. I peered into the dark and found I was able to make out, just barely, the outline of someone. Sophia.

I realized that the cold waves were coming from her.

She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against her chest. I couldn't make out the expression on her face, but I knew it was not a happy one.

I tried to step forward, but found I couldn't. Being to close to her was too much. I didn't like the feeling.

"Sophia." Can't she hear me? Maybe she doesn't. This Michael thing must really be getting to her. It was getting to me and really annoying the heck out of me too.

"Why does he keep doing this?" Sophia had spoken, but it came out as more of a whine. I knew it was wrong, mean even, but I rolled my eyes. It was her fault Michael had to do that. She just needed to get over her fear of loving him. Freely.

"It's your fault," I mumbled.

"What?" she said disbelievingly. She had finally decided to notice me. She shifted her position so that she faced me.

"It's your fault this keeps happening. You can push and push and push, but you can't push him away."

"Maybe he should stay away," she said with bitterly. The cold flared up and brushed against me a one giant wave.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "God Sophia stop being such a drama queen."

She went dead silent. Pun not intended.

I took a step back. She was in a predatory mood. She had been mad at me before, but this was different. She had never made me feel inferior like this before. She had never made me feel like the prey before.

The cold waves reached up to touch my face. I whimpered, like a frightened animal. I didn't like this Sophia.

"Stop," I whispered.

The cold receded and I found that I could move forward a bit.

"Raven?" She paused. "I love him."

I heard her sniffle. She was crying. She never cries. Not caring for the cold I stepped up to her and wrapped her up in a hug. Like I said earlier, today was weird, I was in a weird mood and I was already on a roll with these hugs.

I felt cold tears drop on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. She was a lot taller than me, so she had to bend down a little to rest her head against shoulder. Her body shuddered and she let out a strangled sob.

"Shh, it's okay." I was terrible at calming people down.

"I killed him you know." My hand faltered and I stopped smoothing her hair. She spoke again. "He didn't want to die."

I tried to hush her again, but this was pretty big news. I always suspected she'd turned him. I just thought it was a mutual turn.

"H-he didn't want to die," she sobbed.

I tried to keep my voice to a soft soothing tone. "Oh Sophia, why didn't you tell me?"

Her hands clutched at my clothing and she continued.

"He loved me. He trusted me. He wanted to marry me. I was going to have his children and I killed him."

Then she cried out as if in pain. I hugged her tighter.

"You know what the worst part is?" She whispered.

I held my breath to hear what she said next.

"He forgave me."

She started to collapse, so went down with her. We shifted positions so that I could cradle her upper body and tuck her head under my chin.

I had never seen her fall apart like this. She was the strong one. But dead or not she still had feelings, no matter how much she tried to deny them.

I placed a kiss on her head.

Now I would have to be strong. I could do that for her. God knows how many times she's been strong for me.

"It's okay Sophia I'll take care of you."

"And I'll take care of you." Her voice was steady, but quiet.

We stayed like this for a good ten minutes before I said we really had to go.

"Go ahead without me," she said. "I need a moment… to prepare."

We both got up. She leaned against the wall again. It was dark so I couldn't see her anymore, couldn't hear her either. It was like she disappeared. I walked towards the door with some difficulty. As I walked out she spoke again. Her voice was back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"We'll talk tonight."

"Kay."

"Thank you _mon cher._"

I smiled and then made my way back to the sunless sunroom. Michael was pacing, pensive and unaware of his surroundings. The sisters were clustered together in the corner. I wondered if they knew about Sophia and Michael's past.

Poor Sophia, two hundred and ninety years is too long to harbor that kind of guilt, that kind of pain. God, she tortures herself with it everyday. If she killed, no turned him, then it was an accident. Young vampires have trouble with their bloodlust. It was an accident and that's why he forgives her.

I walked up to Michael. His dark eyes were sad, but still hopeful. He always kept that spark of hope. He turned to me.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up on her. Okay?"

He scowled at the floor. "You and I both know that I won't."

"I know, but hearing it makes things better."

He nodded.

"For what it's worth, she always tells me that she loves you."

"Thanks. I just wish she'd say it to me."

He stopped looking at me and looked past me. Sophia was back. She looked perfectly composed, so put together. It was hard to imagine that only a few minutes ago she was having a breakdown. She smiled at me when we made eye contact.

"Time," Sylvia cried. "Time!" Iveria and Victoria nodded in agreement.

We all gathered in the pentagram. I made sure I was in between Sophia and Michael. I think just for now they had to be separated so that they could both recover.

In the future there would be a big argument. They would have to work it out eventually. They were like a ticking time bomb set to explode any minute. I hope when that explosion occurred that it would be in a nice safe environment, away from anyone.

The sisters began their spell. I noticed that I was nervous again. For a while I forgot to be afraid of this trip. Sophia also noticed my sudden discovery.

"Nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Naw." She shook her head and smiled at me. "Not nervous, just terrified. Destinies and prophecies don't happen to people like. I'm really new to all this."

"Really," she asked playing along. "I would have never guessed."

If you can't cope, joke about it. That's my motto.

We all stopped talking. The spell was set in place. The air was fuzzing out big time and the room wasn't just shifting, it was spinning. I grabbed Sophia's hand to find my balance. Spinning was not good for slayers.

"I don't think I like this spell anymore."


	10. Ch 9: The Council of Night Guides

Ch 9

When the spell was over and done we were standing in what looked like an empty ballroom. One of those nice ones you saw in castles and the likes. The floors were white marble with black veins running through them. The walls were half paneled with a dark wood and half papered with a dark forest green.

I looked around me. No windows at all. No people or creatures at all. Definitely Council headquarters.

Sophia and the gang-. Nope scratch that can't call them that, way to lame even for me. Well anyways the other didn't say a word. Silence. They were looking at something straight ahead. I turned and nearly choked on my own saliva.

Up there, mounted on the wall, was a huge life size portrait of Sophia and me. It was incredibly well done and disturbingly lifelike. Sophia was, as always, in an exceedingly fancy gown. She stood behind me unsmiling, eyes fierce, with a hand on my shoulder. I stood in front arms crossed wearing a long plum sweater dress over black leggings and some combat boots.

I remembered the pair. My mom had given them to me a few months after I had become a slayer. I remembered the sweater dress too. Also a present, only it was from Sophia. I looked at the painted me again. Maybe everybody was right. Maybe I was a crappy dresser. Combat boots and a dress?

"Wow," I said.

Sophia said nothing just nodded in response. I walked away from the group intending to explore, but had to cut my expedition short. A small semi-muscular man walked into the room. Apparently there was a door somewhere.

He walked up to us with an unsettling grace, definitely a vampire.

"Welcome to the Council of Night Guides' headquarters. I am Gabriel Noven" He headed straight towards me and took my hand. "It is an honor to meet you Prophesized One and you also Guardian." Adoration just oozed from him. When he took Sophia's hand he kissed it. I did not envy her. I hoped other light creatures wouldn't do that. You know, just walk up and kiss me …or hug me now that I think of it. Finally he turned to the rest of our group. "And it's a pleasure to meet the esteemed Merosa sisters."

Kiss up.

The corners of Gabriel's mouth twitched up as his eyes landed on Michael. "And Mr. Manette."

"Michael, please call me Michael."

Gabriel smiled and gave a slight nod. "Very well."

He was acting very odd around Michael. Did they know each other?

"If you wait here Sisters and Michael another will come and take you to your rooms. You will have time to get settled in before the banquet tonight. Now," he said addressing Sophia and I. "If you follow me I will take you directly to the Council."

He led us down another hall and walked until we hit a stairway. The rest of the headquarters was just as extravagant as the ballroom. It was all high vaulted ceilings, chandeliers, statues and fancy paintings everywhere. The strangest thing about the place was that it was windowless. It made me feel a little claustrophobic.

We went down another level and the temperature dropped noticeably.

"We're underground," Gabriel explained. "All floors except the first are underground. It keeps the vampires and other sun sensitive creatures safe." Thus no windows.

"Oh."

We stopped in front a door made of heavy oak and Gabriel left us. I watched him leave and then eyed the door apprehensively. In the room behind this door held the Council of Night Guides. Sophia's bosses. The bosses of all light creatures including me. They were the ones that matched slayers with their Night Guides.

The council consisted of the oldest and most powerful group of light vampires on earth. They had incredible powers, which no other vampire possessed. For example they could call on the power of night to do what they willed and they could heal with their blood.

Only the Council members had these powers… well them and Sophia.

She had used her blood to heal me a few months ago and she called on the night to kill a dark vampire. She hadn't used it again after that. I always wondered if she practiced it alone.

"Ready Raven?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Sophia.

"Didn't one of them turn you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Which one?"

She gave me a death glare and I backed up a little. She was always touchy on this subject. Whoever turned her must have done a crappy job controlling her if they let her turn Michael. Young vampires should always be near their sires otherwise they tend to give into their bloodlust.

"Lydia," she said and then turned sharply to face the door.

Geez, someone's all moody. Well I guess I shouldn't say that. She is still recovering from her Michael freak-out.

I smiled, in a desperate attempt at optimism."Be happy Sophia."

She looked back at me and I saw confusion in her eyes. "It is unnatural for you to act this way in situations like this."

I shrugged. "I can be optimistic."

"No you-"

"Look can we just go in now?"

"Of course." She opened the door and led me inside.

There were six of them. Six council members. Four of them were men and two were women. They were all dressed modernly, well most of them. The one female was Asian and wore a magnificent dark blue kimono decorated with gold and silver bursts. The other non-modern was an male who wore his russet hair in a low ponytail tied with a black ribbon. He wore a black suit from the eighteenth century.

The rest of the men wore modern suits of varying color. One was Hispanic, another Irish and the other Indian maybe? The other woman in the group was pale with her fair hair up in an elegant and simple bun She had delicate features, grey-blue eyes and was tall and slender and was overall very beautiful. Aren't they all. The vampires I mean.

She wore a sleeveless violet colored dress. It was long and made her look very graceful or maybe she made the dress look graceful. You never can tell with vampires.

They were all standing behind a long table made of a dark wood. Two seats meant for Sophia and I sat on the other side of the table. The blonde council member in the violet dressed walked over to Sophia and hugged her. She seemed the most human out of all the members. As expected Sophia stiffened upon contact with the vampire.

"I have missed you my dear." The fair-haired Council member pulled away and smiled at Sophia, who frowned in return. "Ah still holding I grudge I see."

She turned to me and smiled. "Raven Sorrow Ann Ferris, vampire slayer and Prophesized One, it is an honor to finally meet you. Let us have some introductions. I am Lydia."

Sophia's sire.

"Over at the table is Lihn," she said indicating the delicate Asian woman. "He, the Irishman over there is Donal, next to him is Asaf (he was the Indain looking man), the man with his hair tied back is Ethan and our Spaniard on the end is Fernando. We are the Council of Night Guides and we welcome you to our headquarters."

I walked over to Sophia's side and offered my hand to Lydia. "Pleased to meet you, all of you." She took my hand and shook it awkwardly as if unused to the gesture. Lydia seemed very nice to me.

We all took our seats and then got down to business.

"We have almost a month until your prophecy will be fulfilled," Fernando began. He had a nice Spanish accent. "In this month it has been decided that you, Miss. Ferris, will train and study with each of us and with other leaders and teachers of the light creatures as well as with your Night Guide."

I almost sighed when I heard training. My new powers or at least the rest of them were supposed to arrive soon. But apparently I came into power early, We discovered this when we fought with Willie, the bastard with the amulet. I glowed, and was bright like the sun. And also like the sun I fried that dark vamp. Sophia tried to get me to do it again, but no matter how many times I tried I couldn't go into Prophesized One mode again. I think Sophia was a little disappointed even if she said she wasn't.

"Here is your schedule," Ethan said pushing a packet of papers towards me. "You will find the times for your training and studying duties, as well as well as your social duties."

Social duties. Yuck. This means I'll have to meet with all the leaders of each light creature race and make boring small talk with them. I hate small.

"And time to familiarize yourself with our military," added Lihn.

You know if we have a light army of our own why do I have to be the one to end it?

I stared at the packet and tried not to scream. So much work.

"We have also scheduled leisure time," Lydia added in quickly. I nodded and flipped through the packet without really reading it. "Do not worry about tonight or tomorrow. We will give you time to settle in and explore the headquarters."

I nodded and Lydia continued.

"Now Sophia we have heard and seen of your advance in your powers." She smiled warmly at Sophia. "We have seen you call on the night and use your blood to save your slayer's life."

The Council members began to clap.

Lydia's smile widened, showing some fang. "Congratulations Sophia, though you are not a Council member you have managed to gain yourself a status equal to that of a member."

Sophia sat beside me perfectly composed, as if we were discussing the weather and not the fact that had achieved Council status. There's only six Council members for a reason. They're rare creatures.

"Yes," Lydia continued. "You have become powerful, but you lack the experience. So you too will have time for training. You must learn to call on the night without losing so much energy. And I am sure you are experiencing some of the other side effects that come with possessing such a great power."

Side effects? That must have been what happened in the gypsy room at the Sisters' house when she was upset. Those waves of cold were coming from her.

"Here is your schedule."

I was jealous. Her packet was a lot thinner than mine.

"Now," Lydia said as she rose from her seat. She seemed to be the spokesperson for the group. "We are finished for now, so you are free to go. I'm sure we will have plenty of time to get to know each other later. For now go settle yourselves in your rooms. There are few hours we have before the banquet. Go and relax."

The rest of the Council stood and Sophia and I followed their example. Gabriel appeared at the door again and this time he led Sophia and I up a level and down a few halls. We stood before two solid oak doors. They were tall and look indestructible. Gabriel handed us each a brass skeleton key.

"The room on the right is yours, Prophesized One," Gabriel said pointing to the door. "And Guardian yours is on the left."


	11. Ch 10: A History of Sophia

Ch 10

After Gabriel left I used the key he had given me to unlock the door. I gasped when I saw the room. It was done completely in dark purple. A plum color really. The room was large and square with plush plum colored carpets and walls half paneled with dark wood on the bottom and papered in plum on the top. I took notice of the door on the left of the room. I knew it was a connecting door to Sophia's room.

A king sized four-poster bed with a plum satin canopy top sat against the wall in the middle of the room. I hopped on the bed. It was like lying on a cloud. A soft plum satin comforter with matching pillows decorated my cloud. I noticed that someone had placed my teddy bear on the bed. Did they unpack for me?

A set of drawers leaned against the wall across from the bed and a dark mahogany desk sat to the left of them. I opened the drawers and found that all my clothes had been packed away. It was nice of them to do that, but all I could think was that someone had touched my underwear. Eww.

I looked to the right side of the room and spotted two doors. Curious, I made my way over and opened one to find a bathroom. The tiled floor, the giant tub, and the bathroom countertop were all made of white marble. The walls were also plum and I spotted some thick purple towels on the countertop. I closed the door and moved on to the next one. It turned out to be a walk-in closet. Again all my dresses and other formal clothes had been put away for me.

I walked over to the connecting door and knocked.

"Come in."

I twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked. Sophia's room was exactly like mine except it was done in a royal blue. She came over to me and peeked into my room.

"Nice rooms huh?"

She tore her eyes away and looked at me. "The Council always has always been very generous with its guests."

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"Are you tired? Would you like to rest before we go to the banquet?"

I waved her concern away. "No I'm fine."

"Oh, then what would you like to do?"

"How about we talk about what happened at the Sisters' house."

She scowled at me and I laughed. "You promised we would talk?"

She sighed. "Yes I suppose I did."

I padded over to her bed removed my shoes and hopped on. I lay down on the bed, propping myself up on the pillows and looked up at her expectantly. This was going to be a long talk. Might as well get comfortable. She reluctantly came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Sophia lie down. Just relax. There's no one here to impress with your ladylike manners." She stared at me pointedly. I sighed. "You can be so stiff sometimes."

Finally she removed her shoes and reclined on the bed. She stretched out her legs and leaned against the headboard. Not completely relaxed, but good enough.

"I am not stiff," she sniffed.

"So let's talk."

"Yes let's talk. How are you doing with all of this?"

"I meant let's talk about you, but I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you really?"

"So tell me about Michael. Start after your first kiss with him." I scooted closer to hear her story. "You don't have to tell me everything," I added. "Just give me a summary."

"Very well. Since I did promise. After that night, we began to formally court each other. He took me on picnics, horseback rides, moonlight walks." she paused and smiled. "Well we did all things that couples did. But there was one night in particular I remember. I was twenty-three and just a few weeks shy of my twenty-fourth birthday. We went on a picnic under the light of the full moon. We were lying down, he was playing with my hair."

I grinned mischievously. "What else were you guys doing?"

She blushed.

"Was there kissing?"

"Yes there was kissing. Now hush."

"But this was the night when I knew."

"Knew what?"

She smiled a private smile to herself. "That I was in love with Michael."

"Aww."

"I told him so and he said he felt the same way too. A month later he proposed to me. It was such a beautiful ring."

"You said yes?"

"I said yes," she confirmed. I took her hand and examined all the rings on it. She always wore the same ones.

"Do you still wear it?"

"Yes," she confessed. "It's this one."

The ring was beautiful. The band was gold with delicate gently curving lines engraved into it. A large diamond sat in the middle with two small diamonds on either side. "That's a big rock. He must have loved you a lot."

She pulled her hand gently out of mine. "The size of the diamond does not-."

I cut her off. "I know. I'm just kidding. Tell me what happened next. Did you guys take your relationship to the next level?" I wasn't really expecting her to answer the last question.

"The next level? I'm not sure I understand." She paused as if to think. And I swear I heard a light bulb go off in her head. "Oh! You mean…"

I nodded.

"Raven Sorrow Ferris! We do not ask those types questions. Those are private matters."

"Again I was kidding. I wouldn't expect you to answer that."

She gave me a tolerant look and continued. "We did, yes, take it to the next level as you say. We should have waited."

"What he couldn't wait?" I joked.

She smiled wickedly at me. "I couldn't wait."

I laughed. "I'm not going to say anything about that. So what happened after that?"

Her face fell and I knew what happened. She was turned.

"Lydia happened. After a few weeks of our engagement I was visited by a woman. She sneaked into my room without anyone's notice. She told me that there were plans for me. She mentioned destiny and the Council. She said I would be involved in something far greater than this, my life. They weren't sure back then, but they had a feeling about this war."

"This was before the Sisters' were born right? So nobody even knew about the prophecy yet."

"Yes we were in the year 1736. The Sisters were born 161 years later. The first sister, Iveria, was born in 1897. She made your prophecy in 1902 when she was five."

Sophia so lied about her age. She told me she was two hundred when we first met. She's two hundred and ninety-six years old now.

"What happened next?"

Sophia grew pensive, but continued anyways. " Then she, Lydia, revealed her true nature. I remember being so frightened. I had never imagined that such a creature could exist. Then she turned me. I can't remember much about that, but I do remember waking up. It was dark. I was afraid and thirsty, so very thirsty. She wasn't there. I had changed and awakened much sooner than expected.

So I went out and searched for help. I stumbled across the _Versailles _somehow and then I found Michael. He was in one of the gardens and as it turns out he was searching for me. He called to me and I came. Quickly. By then I was so thirsty. I didn't realize what I was doing. I ran to him with my newfound speed and caught him and held him there with my strength. Then I drank. I couldn't stop and he…"

She looked away from me. It was a painful memory for her. I took her hand again and gave it a squeeze. She looked back. I expected to see tears in her eyes, but they were empty. A haunted look crept into them. I looked away. She was scaring me.

"He begged me to stop, but I just couldn't. When I had finished I realized what I had done and I did what I had to, to save him. I let him feed off me."

"You let me drink your blood to heal me once and I didn't get turned."

"Yes, but you were not that close to dying and I did not give you nearly enough blood."

"What did you do next?"

"I took him back to where I had awakened, to Lydia. She apologized for not being there when I came to. As I said I rose early. She did not expect that. She tried to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. She taught us both the ways of the vampire and I did my best to avoid Michael. I stayed with her long enough to learn to keep my bloodlust in check. Then I left."

"You left Michael?"

She hung her head. "Yes," she whispered. "I left with out saying goodbye. I stayed in France for another ten years and then went and traveled through Europe. I saw so many wonderful things, experienced so much and then fifty years after I was turned I saw Michael again in 1786."

"Where?"

"In England. I tried to run, but he caught up with me. Then he kissed me. We talked all night. That's when he forgave me. He thanked me even. Can you believe that?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes."

She gave me a look and then continued. "He confessed he still loved me and wanted to be with me. I told him the same. We traveled back to France and lived together for two years. Then I left again, just before the French revolution began."

"Sophia, why?"

"I still felt guilty for killing him. I traveled throughout Europe again for nearly a century and we met time and time again. Sometimes we stayed together, but more often then not I stayed away from him. Then I went to Asia and traveled for a while. I saw Asia, China, Japan…" She trailed off, lost in her memories. "I also spent a little time in Russia. In 1913 Lydia found me and took me back to the Council headquarters. Here I trained and studied for five years."

"No wonder you know so much about everything."

"True," she laughed. "During this time I also learned of my destiny and yours. I left again and went back to France and took up a permanent residence. Here I began to track and slay dark vampires. It became my hobby. I also ran into the Sisters in the late 1940s for the first time. They had run into a bit of trouble and I offered my assistance. We didn't come out of the situation completely unscathed though. It's why Sylvia is the way she is."

"She wasn't always crazy?"

"Don't call her that," she chastised. "But yes."

"What happened?"

"That is not for me to answer."

"Fine,' I said crossly. "Go on finish your story."

"I moved to America in the 1960s and Michael came after me. Again we stayed together, but then I moved to Rosemead in the 1980s and settled down and waited till you arrived. By then your prophecy had gone public."

"You know you told me you didn't even know if you were getting a slayer."

"I lied."

"You lied about a lot of things."

"Only to protect you."

"I know."

So now I've heard her story and it still doesn't really change what I think. So they both have some baggage, but she loves him and he loves her. They've never stopped loving each other and they never will. There love is so strong it lasts even in death.

"Can I say something?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Stop running Sophia. Just stop. Give Michael what he wants. Give yourself what you want. You two are driving everyone crazy with your bickering. So please, accept that you have been forgiven. It was a mistake what you did. It was an accident and you have spent over two hundred years torturing yourself with the guilt. Be with him Sophia. I don't want to have to worry about you if I-." I stopped before I said die and then said, "I just don't want to have to worry about you."

She moved her legs off the bed and sat with her back to me. I upset her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

""I am your Night Guide, your Guardian, I have to honor my duties."

"You'll have time for both of us. Geez, it's not like you have to devote your life to me. I think your just making excuses." I scooted on the bed till I was sitting next to her.

"Maybe I am," she said.

I sighed. We weren't making any progress. "Sophia you're a heart breaker."

"I am?"

I smiled. "You are. Now promise me you'll apologize to Michael today. That's the first step to getting back together."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. If you didn't notice you were being rude to Michael today. Actually you were being rude to him the past few months. You've practically turned into an ice queen."

"I suppose your right. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good." I snuck a glanced at her hunched over figure and spotted a smile on her lips. It was weak, but it was there. I sighed happily and lay back with my legs still dangling off the bed. I felt better. Now Sophia was taken care of. If I died in the big battle then she would be okay. Michael would be there.

Sophia stood and turned to me. "We need to get ready for the banquet."

"But it's in two hours," I reasoned.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "And we'll need every minute."

"Haven't I been tortured enough,' I said referring to my time earlier today with the Sisters.

"Oh, you do not know the meaning of torture." She pulled me towards the bathroom. "Beauty is pain. Now let's start with those eyebrows."

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?"


	12. Ch 11: Intimacy

Ch 11

We stood just outside the door of the dinning hall, banquet hall.. whatever. Sophia was in a beautiful royal blue gown and I was wearing dark blue silk dress that reached the floor. Sophia had plucked my eyebrows, which really hurt, and had curled my hair for the occasion. I had never been to a banquet before and certainly not to one held in my honor. Oh and Sophia's honor too.

The door we stood in front of was huge, dark and ornate. Engraved leaves and vines crawled around the edges of the wood. Behind the door I could hear voices. Many, many voices, which meant that there were a lot of people, uh creatures, in there. I didn't do very well in social situations where I had to present myself. I didn't liked to be stared at, but this was exactly what the banquet was for. For people to stare and gawk at the Prophesized One and the Guardian.

"How are you feeling?" Sophia asked, for like the millionth time today.

"Overwhelmed," I answered truthfully.

She patted my back sympathetically. "Don't forget to smile Raven."

I rolled my eyes at her.

It had gone quiet in there and I could hear only one person talking. I couldn't make out the words. The wood this door was made out of was just so damn thick.

"Who's speaking? What are they saying?"

"It's Lydia. She's speaking about the prophecy. Us." I wish I had vampire hearing.

I was really dreading this public appearance and all the others I would surely have to make. Maybe if I was quick enough I could make a run for it. I looked back for a moment, briefly considering the thought.

"Raven," Sophia warned.

"What?"

"Don't _what_ me. I know exactly what you were thinking."

"What can you read minds too? Is that part of your new powers." Yes I know I was being rude, very rude, but I was nervous. I'm coping.

Her icy eyes glared at me and her mouth was set in a grim line. Not a very happy Sophia.

"Behave yourself Raven."

I stared past her eyes and up at the pile of curls on her head. She had somehow managed to put her gleaming black curls into one of those fancy formal buns. She left a few tendrils loose. She looked very pretty. Then I looked down to her icy eyes. They were darkening so I backed down. I was no match for her enthrall.

"Sorry Sophia," I mumbled.

"Please try to relax. Our time here will be difficult enough without you snapping at me."

"I'll try not to snap," I said. I snapped my fingers and grinned at her. "No more snapping. These are silent fingers."

The grim line that was her mouth broke out into a smile. "You are ridiculous."

"And proud of it," I added.

She chuckled and then went silent quickly. 'It's time to make our entrance."

I gulped. "Already?"

The door opened. And I wasn't ready for what I was about to see. It was silent as we walked into the banquet hall. No it was many halls. It was one main room with four other rooms going off it. The main room was windowless, with shiny cream tiled floors and chandeliers for lighting. Many round dining tables, small and large, were set and filled with occupants. A long rectangular table at the front of the room held the Council members. All the other tables faced them.

There were two mini banquet halls on either side of the main room. The front walls of the mini rooms were made of glass, well windows really. Many of them were open for optimal viewing and listening. The entrances of these mini ballrooms were wide and framed with a black marble.

Every table was filled. Some of the occupants looked human and some not so human. I spotted the royal faery family with their tricolored eyes. The Queen with her flaming red hair, the king with his gold hair and their three sons. There were other faeries there, but they weren't part of the family. They must have worked with them or served them. I spotted, vampires and witches, and werewolves in the main room. Other creatures I couldn't recognize.

They stared at us, observed us, scrutinized us. Then they broke out into applause and everyone stood.

Lydia stood from her spot at the table announced us again. "The Prophesized One and the Guardian. Raven Sorrow Ferris and Sophia Monet."

Thank god they did the whole speech thing already. I was starving. All I had to eat today was a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I kinda ran out on my lunch. Well no, I was just running away from the current bodyguard, Sylvia.

The cheering ended and we were allowed to sit. Turns out we had a special table that sat right in front of all the other tables. Oh boy. The sisters and Michael were already sitting at the special table. I was relieved to see their familiar faces.

Michael was in a suit, one of the old fashioned ones he usually wore. The sisters had also dressed for the occasion. They were wearing satiny strapless evening gowns. Iveria was in black, Victoria was in pink (of course) and Sylvia was in white.

"You guys all look nice." I smiled sweetly at them. Smiling was part of my try-to-be-happy-and-optimistic-before-the-end-of-the-world plan.

"She's being weird Sophia," Victoria complained. "Why is she being so cheerful? I want the moody, sarcastic teenager back."

"She has been smiling a lot hasn't she?" Iveria added.

"You know I'm right here." I said.

"Yes I've noticed her odd behavior too," Sophia said ignoring me. "She won't tell me what's wrong."

"You know sweetie, it's not good to suppress your emotions," Victoria said actually addressing me.

"When do we eat?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Hungry Raven?" Iveria asked.

"I haven't eaten all day."

"You didn't feed my slayer? Poor little thing," Sophia cooed.

I closed my eyes for a second because right now, in this moment everything was good. Everyone was fussing over me, Sophia and Michael were good again, Mom and Dad were safe and I had a sister coming. Life was good. And maybe just maybe I could make it out of this alive. There was a plan, an insanely intense plan, put in to action for me. I could do this. I could win.

"Sophia, she's doing it again," Victoria whined. "Make her stop."

Sophia chuckled and nudged me.

"Have you considered therapy?" Iveria asked, on a more serious note. "It would help with all the stress."

My happy mood disappeared.

"For Raven?" Sophia asked. She looked flustered.

"For both of you."

"That sounds like a good idea Iveria," Michael commented.

Sophia looked at me. Like me, she didn't seem too thrilled about the idea.

"There are quite a few good therapists right here at the headquarters," Victoria added.

"Millicent Wells," Sylvia chirped.

"Oh she's an excellent therapist," Iveria commented.

"And a witch too," Victoria added.

"We'll set up an appointment for you two," Iveria said.

"The earlier the better." Sylvia said lyrically.

Sophia and I exchanged a look of dread, but otherwise said nothing. Music began to filter throughout the room. I looked up to see a stereo system pressed into the corners of the walls. Entertainment before dinner was served, I guessed. I looked out at the other tables to see what they thought about the newly introduced music.

All the Headquarters' guests looked out at the floor hesitantly, wanting to dance, but not wanting to be the first out there.

Michael stood and heads turned in his direction, even the royal faery family's. He walked over to Sophia languidly and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Sophia?"

She hesitated taking a moment to glance at me. I mouthed the word 'apologize' to Sophia because if I had whispered it, half the ballroom would've heard it. Damn those light creatures and their supernatural hearing.

"Michael I would love to dance."

"You would?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Of course Michael. Don't be silly." She stood and took his hand. She even smiled, a coy yet sweet smile. Michael was speechless. I would have laughed, but that would have ruined the moment.

They glided a path over the marble floor and stood in the middle facing each other. The music was something old and grand, from way before my time. I realized then that they were going to really dance, a serious ballroom dance. What did I expect? They didn't look like the kind of vampires who break danced.

A new song played. Lots of strings, a piano, a flute, and a little brass. It was a moving piece, one that made you want to travel.

All eyes were fixated on the couple. I could say that now, couple I mean, because that's what they were. That's what they've always been.

They began. He bowed, she curtsied and then he held her and she allowed him to. They took off in a rousing waltz, an actual waltz. They spun around the room, in a graceful whirlwind with their eyes locked on each other. They danced effortlessly. They didn't even have to focus on the steps. It just came naturally to the two. I watched entranced as he twirled her around and leaned her down into a dip. The song ended all too soon and the hall broke out into applause. Sophia and Michael stayed on the floor.

"Sophia…" he began.

"Let's go somewhere more private," she whispered. And then they left. Really they just left us all hangin' there. The ultimate cliffhanger.

I turned back to the table and whispered, "Wow."

The sister's nodded in agreement. After their departure the floor filled up with other dancing couples, but none were as magical as Sophia and Michael. I watched the couples for a long time until I was the only one left at the table. Why didn't Sophia teach me how to dance? I mean, god even Sylvia was out there.

I got up and slipped through the crowd. I'm tempted to say unnoticed, but that was not the case. Everybody saw me. They waved, nodded, bowed and curtsied.

I was grateful that they come up to me and pressure me into a conversation.

I crept over to the royal faery banquet room. The family was engrossed in a discussion of some sort. I watched as the beautiful, fiery haired Queen talked amiably to her equally handsome golden haired husband. I had studied the royal family, including the three princes Tandor, Ari and Lithe. The fiery haired Tandor was in his twenties and the High Prince, which meant he was the heir to the throne. Ari, who also took after his mother with his red hair, was the second oldest and seventeen. Lithe was the last born with strawberry blonde hair and he was my age, fifteen.

The entire family was beautiful, but Lithe stood out. He seemed smaller than his brothers. Well faeries were short anyways, but he seemed smaller, more a boy than a man. It also didn't help that he was the only faery in the room wearing glasses. He was an underdog, I decided, and I always rooted for the underdog.

I finally made it back outside into the long stretching corridors of the Headquarters. Somewhere in this particular corridor Sophia and Michael were hiding. I spied an open door further down and went to explore. I was not prepared for the saw I saw in that room. They were there, yes, but they were…um…busy.

They were going at it like rabbits. Okay they weren't having sex or anything, but they were kissing, a lot. They were making out is what they were doing. I stood, transfixed, watching the two. I wanted to look away, I really did, but part of me was just fascinated.

Oh geez, I'm a pervert.

Michael had pinned Sophia up against the wall. His hands were tangled in her hair and hers gripped almost painfully at his back. They were attacking each other with their lips and doing it loudly. The kissing was definitely loud.

After a few seconds I heard a soft feminine moan.

"Oh, Michael."

Eww.

I was officially grossed out now. I left and went back to the ballroom. Sophia and Michael returned a few minutes after I did. Dinner was served, or it was a after the millions of courses that came before it. I devoured everything that came onto my plate. Like I said I was starving.

The meal was filled with lots of meaningless small talk. Well I didn't talk. I just watched everyone around me. Sophia and Michael were conversing with each other quietly. They were acting as if though they had never danced, as if there had never been kissing in that room. Despite all the ignoring there was a great calm between them, an understanding.

Dinner finished and my table was allowed to leave without being harassed by the other light creatures. I was grateful for the space the Council had given us.

I thought I had gotten away with spying on Sophia and Michael, but later on in her room after we had finished discussing the banquet, the light creatures and her dancing she said something.

I had just changed into my pajamas at Sophia's request and was in her room waiting on her bed. She came out of the bathroom with her hair down, dressed in an old-fashioned white linen nightgown. I cringed at the ruffles on her sleeves and collar. God she was so old fashioned.

She moved to the closet with her gown in hand and went to hang it up. From there she spoke.

"For future references I would appreciate it if you did not spy on Michael and me"

I froze. So she knew I was there? "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" She came back out of the closet and offered me a patient smile. She's mot mad?

"It's alright Raven. It's natural for a young woman of your age to be curious."

"About what?"

"Intimacy," she said simply.

I blushed and she laughed. I forgot how mean she could be sometimes. "Oh, Raven Sorrow, you're just so adorable sometimes."

"Shut up."


	13. Ch 12: At the End of the Rainbow

**Ch12 At the End of the Rainbow**

I woke up the next day thinking two things: 1.) Sophia was already awake 2.) She slept during the night. How did a vampire sleep during the night and wake during the day?

The connecting door was open and I could hear Sophia bustling around inside. I think I smelled food to0, but that might just be the early morning hunger. I glanced over at my nightstand. The clock on it read 9:12am. I would have slept in longer, but Sophia was up and I was curious. I slipped out of the bed and past the connecting door.

She was sitting at the desk writing something, maybe in a journal. She turned when I entered.

"Good Morning."

"Um, Good morning to you too. Why are you awake? It's the day you know? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Raven, Vampires don't sleep. We cycle."

"Cycle?"

She set aside her writing and sighed. "You don't remember your studies about vampires." She made it a statement.

"I do remember just not every single detail."

"Cycling happens over a period of time in which the vampire renews their energy and cleanse their bodies. It is during this time that the heart beats and the blood circulates. Cycling normally takes place during the light hours, but when we are underground in a place where there is no night or day, the usual rules do not apply. I suppose my body gets confused. But what I was trying to say is that I get to choose when I want to cycle." She said the last part with a pleased smile on her face.

"That's great. So your heart really beats?"

I moved closer to her and lowered my head to her heart to hear. A low chuckle rumbled in her chest. She moved my head away gently with one hand.

"I'm not cycling now, _mon cher_."

"Oh. Guess I'll have to listen later."

"Yes, you will. Tell me what you hear."

"Oh, yeah, because you'll be dead to the world." She winced. "You won't be conscious of everything around you," I amended.

I glanced over at her desk again and noticed a plate of food covered with one of Sophia's monogrammed white handkerchiefs.

I jerked my head in the direction of the plate. "That for me?"

"Yes. I thought in would be better for you to eat in the privacy of your room rather than out in public."

"Thanks."

She moved aside her writing things and set the plate down in its spot on the desk. "Eat," she said. "Tomorrow when your training begins we will have to join the others in the dinning hall."

I nodded and dug into my eggs, pancakes and toast. The food here was good. By the end of the month I was going to be twenty pounds heavier.

"There is nothing scheduled for you to do today so I thought that you and I might spend the day together. I could give you a tour?"

I chewed and swallowed before answering. "That would be great, but not the entire day." She raised am eyebrow at this. "I think you should spend at least half of it with Michael. You'll probably get sick of me anyways."

"I'll admit you can be a bit tiresome at times, but I will never get 'sick' of you Raven." She paused and then added on an afterthought, "It would be nice to spend some time with Michael."

"And it makes me happy when you're happy."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No."

"Oh. Well finish up and get dressed."

I finished eating and slipped on a pair of black dressy jeans and a white blouse. Apparently I had no real casual teenage clothes in my closet.

We left and Sophia started to lead me somewhere.

"I was thinking that we could start with the nursery," Sophia said.

I fought to keep a straight face. "Nursery?"

"Yes Raven, the nursery. Must you repeat everything I say?"

"Aww, does Sophia wuv the wittle kiddies?"

We went up a flight of stairs and walked down a hall before she spoke.

"Yes, I like children. Is that such a crime?" We turned a corner.

"No. I was just wondering if that had to do with you being the Guardian because you're like a baby magnet. I mean those kids that Willie, sorry William, had turned seemed to love you and vise versa."

"It has nothing to do with the prophecy and everything to do with the fact that I just love children."

She opened a door and shuffled me inside a room. There were like twenty some odd kids running around a fair sized room. There were toys galore. There were doll houses, play houses, stuffed animals, craft supplies, action figures, cars...well there were a lot of toys. I even spied a sandbox in one corner. The room looked like it had been a mini ballroom, but now it was decorated with ABCs and different types of animals. On one side of the room there were two rows of cribs/playpens.

Five adults were in charge of the little tykes. The ages of the kids ran from two to eight. Guess the older ones stuck with their parents.

Sophia closed the door behind us and that got every ones attention. Those who were old enough to know who we were stopped what they were doing. The rest eventually followed suite. A chorus of, "Look the Prophesized One and the Guardian." Followed the silence that we brought. A stampede of children ran over to us and surrounded us like a sea of bodies. I felt little hands grabbing at my own and tugging on my clothes.

Sophia handled the situation well. I on the other hand was struggling not to get trampled by all the little people. I looked over at Sophia. She was kneeling down and wrinkling her dress just to speak to one of the munchkins.

"Hello. What's your name little one?"

The child, a small girl of that couldn't be older than four, giggled and said, "My name is Stephanie."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Stephanie." She tousled the girl's hair before greeting the next child.

I turned back to my own herd of kids and decided to do the same. There was a little boy and girl tugging at both of my hands for my attention. I looked down and knew right away that they were faery. Both had those beautiful tri colored eyes. The eyes of the girl were blue: Light blue near the pupil blending in to an ocean blue and then into a dark indigo. Three distinct colors, but not obvious rings. They just flowed into the next color. The boys eyes were like the girl's only green.

They both wore clothes similar to the royal families' and they both had that fiery red hair. I wondered if they were part of the royal family. Nephew and niece of the king and queen?

Like Sophia I kneeled down. It was easier to speak to them this way.

"Hey there. What are your names?"

The boy and girl grinned at me as soon as I addressed them.

The girl spoke first. "I'm Farrah and he's Meo."

I held out my hand. "I'm Raven Sorrow, but you can call me Raven."

The looked at my hand quizzically and it suddenly occurred to me that they had probably never meet a human before and would not know this gesture.

"You're supposed to shake it," I explained.

"Why," Meo asked.

"It's how humans greet each other."

"Oh." They both shook my hand at the same time. I laughed and showed them the proper way. After Farrah and Meo more kids came up. Shaking hands became a popular gesture really fast. After we were finished greeting everyone the kids were sent back to play and Sophia dragged me over to the rows of cribs. I glanced at the infants.

"I'm not holding them," I said flat out.

She ignored me and lifted a smiling infant out of a playpen. She cradled the little being to her chest and cooed at its cuteness.

"This little girl is a werewolf," Sophia told me.

I glanced over. She didn't look like a werewolf. She looked very human.

"What a beauty you are," she said in a sweet voice. She rocked the baby back and forth with a look of utter contentment on her face. I moved away from her and looked in another crib. Its occupant was sleeping. I leaned my chin against the crib. It was a small little thing with head of downy dark hair. I reached down to gently rub the baby's head. The hair was soft, fluffy too.

"I knew you couldn't resist something so adorable." I turned to Sophia. There was a new baby in her arms.

"Shut up."

One of the caretakers came up to us with a bottle in her hands. "Would you like to feed her? I was just about to." The caregiver seemed nervous as she addressed Sophia. Was everyone going to be like that with us?

"Could I?"

"Of course you may Ms. Monet."

"Oh please call me Sophia. And may I know your name?"

"Valerie."

"Valerie then, I'm pleased to meet you."

The caregiver opened her mouth and then closed it. This is going to be a very long month.

Sophia took the bottle and found a rocking chair in the corner. She settled down with the baby still in her arms and began to feed her. I watched her from a distance. She smiled softy, talking or humming a lullaby every so often. It seemed so very natural for her.

I walked over and leaned on the wall next to her rocking chair.

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"I think it's a little too late for me Raven," she said bitterly.

"You could just take one. I mean there are so many kids in here. I bet no one would even notice."

She stopped feeding to glare at me. Her eyes darkened to a deeper blue and I felt her enthrall press upon me.

"Geez, lay off the enthrall I was just kidding."

"That is not a joking matter." Her voice was cold with an undercurrent of fury.

We remained silent for a while and she resumed feeding the baby.

"Well if it helps, you'll probably be doing a lot of babysitting for the new baby Ferris. Auntie Sophia. How about that?"

She was smiling again and I fought the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I would like that." She said softly.

After the nursery we checked out the other dining hall, the greenhouses, a few of the libraries and my personal training center. Seriously I have a whole gym to myself. Sophia laughed when she saw the expression on my face. After a few hours I let her leave and went to explore by myself. I knew she was eager to get to Michael. I mean after last night she should be.

Thankfully only handful of people…err…creatures had approached me this morning. Tomorrow I was to be formally introduced to the alphas of the head werewolf packs. I would also start my training. I was not looking forward to that.

I headed back to the library. The main room had a few vampires browsing and reading, but the other rooms were relatively empty. Each room had books about a different light creature species. I was looking for the vampire section. I wanted to see what books they had about the Council and Council status vampires like Sophia. Maybe I should look up books about myself. I may not be a vampire, but I'm probably in that section.

The door to the vampire section was closed. I assumed it was empty, but I was wrong. Sitting at one of the five tables was Lithe, the youngest Faery prince. He was absorbed in whatever he was reading and didn't even look up when I entered. I watched him by the doorway for a moment. He mouthed the words when he read and constantly pushed up his golden-framed glasses in a geeky manner. It was kinda cute, well that and funny. I let out a little giggle before remembering that he could see me.

He glanced up to show that he had heard me and my presence was not welcome.

"Oh, sorry, I did not mean to disturb you."

He looked up again and actually looked at me this time. His tri-colored eyes sparked with recognition. He stood abruptly.

"Prophesized One. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

I wanted to roll my eyes at the title, but rolling your eyes in front of royalty was probably considered rude in most societies.

"Call me Raven."

"Yes, of course. I'm Prince Lithe Terrin, third prince of the Terrin dynasty. You may call me Lithe."

"So you're a prince," I said in a conversational tone.

He smiled. The expression seemed a little practiced. "So you're the Prophesized One."

Great we were getting nowhere.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you." And with that I turned and left.

"Wait," he said. I turned. "Did you want something from this section?"

"I'll come back later." I turned to leave again.

"Did I do something to offend you?" He was asking so sincerely.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just not good at this. You know, socializing."

"Oh." He closed the book he had been reading before. "I didn't expect that from you."

I walked over to a shelf and fingered and ran my fingers over book spines. "A lot people are saying that. Honestly, I'm not anything special." I was about to continue, but he cut me off.

He scoffed, "Not anything special? You're joking, right? The child of only light. Good incarnate. One of the best slayers of your time. You're the definition of special." I laughed at this. "You know I've heard of your amazing powers and your great adventures. I've read all of them." He held up the book he had been reading. "The Adventures of Raven Sorrow Ferris and Sophia Monet." It was a paperback with a drawing of me on the cover. My god, they were making books out of my slays. I took the book from his outstretched hand and flipped through the pages. It was actual story. I read through some of the dialogue and laughed. I would never say some of these things.

"Is there more," I asked.

"Of course." He pointed to a shelf and I fingered through the paperbacks and occasional hardcovers. The entire bookcase was full of my adventures. I definitely had to read some of these and I would definitely have to ask Sophia why I had a whole section of supernatural pop culture dedicated to myself. Honestly, I was shocked.

"I can't believe this. I didn't even know"

" You didn't know about the books?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"No, I only found out about this prophecy deal about a few months ago."

"You're kidding," he asked incredulously.

"Nope." I paused. "So what about you? Do you have your own books, posters, DVDs?"

"DV-whats?"

"Never mind."

"But no I don't have any books. Being a prince is different and I'm the youngest, I don't matter as much as my older brothers," he said with contempt.

"That sucks."

He gave me a funny look and said, "I'm not familiar with that phrase."

"Um, it just means, that's to bad for you."

"Oh yeah, then it sucks."

I turned away from the shelf keeping a few of the books clutched in my hands. "Listen, I wasn't supposed to curtsy or anything when I got in here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Good. I really should go now. I'll see you around."

"Yes, see you around," he replied. Then he took my hand. I thought he was going to shake it, but I should have known better. Before his lips touched the back of my hand I pulled it out of his grip. He looked at me in surprise. This is when I noticed the freckles running across the bridge of his nose.

"That's not necessary," I told him. I know that's what these light creature guys do, but it was still kind of weird for me. "How about a handshake?"

"I've never met a girl who shook hands before," he said with a real smile. It was a nice smile, brought out his dimples.

"I'm not like other girls." Especially not like those faery maidens.

"No, no you're not," he agreed. We shook hands.

I walked out of the library with a smile on my face. I think I might have made a friend.

A few moments later I found myself in my plum colored room. I quickly deposited the books onto my desk and strolled across the room to the connecting door. I probably should have knocked before barging into Sophia's room. Should have, but I didn't, so I was met with the most horrible sight known to slayerkind.

They were in bed, together, naked I presume, but I couldn't see much. The lights were off, thank god. I slapped my hand over my eyes and backed out of the room.

"Raven?!" It was Sophia's voice. I heard Michael whisper something. They knew I was in here.

"Sorry! Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I'm leaving. Bye, see you later. No need to stop." Geez, did I really just say that?

I heard a giggle before I shut the door and ran the hell out of there. I never want to see that again. I ran until I reached the end of the hall. A dead end. I leaned against the wall. The door before me opened and Iveria stepped out. I didn't know they had rooms in this hall. Guess there are a lot of things I didn't know.

"Hey what are you doing out here," Iveria asked.

I blushed and let the images in my mind do the talking for me.

She smiled. "Oh, I could see why you ran. So things are going well for Sophia and Michael?"

"Yeah, and there wasting no time making up."

"Vampires have a great sex drive," she offered.

"Eww." I really didn't need to know that.

She gave me a restrained smile as I fought the urge to run and hide again. But before I could do anything Sylvia ran out and scooped me up into her arms. I found myself looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Hi little birdy!" She spun us around and made me all dizzy.

"Sylvia put the little birdy down. You're making her sick," Iveria said. Sylvia did as she was told and set me back to the upright position.

Iveria laughed and then pushed her sister gently back into the room. "We could talk if you want."

"Sure."

She closed the door to her room, took my arm in her and led me down the hall. I studied Iveria for a moment and realized that I had overlooked one pretty big detail.

"You're not wearing black," I exclaimed. And she wasn't. She was wearing a sleeveless violet dress. It tapered at her waist and flared out from her hips into a flowing skirt.

She laughed and fingered the soft fabric. "I don't always wear black," she said.

"Yes you do."

"You, my dear, haven't known me for very long."

She was right I had only known her for four months. Still, it feels like I've known her forever.

"It does, doesn't it?" Iveria said commenting on my thoughts.

"Yeah, so how come you're wearing the dress? Special occasion? Did I miss your birthday?"

We turned a corner. "No you did not miss my birthday. Can't I just wear this dress if I want to?"

"Fine, keep your secrets."

We ventured further down into the headquarters and into one of the greenhouses. It wasn't the kind of green house you usually saw. It felt and looked exactly like going outside. I knew the room was a good size, but when I looked around it looked like the land stretched out for miles. Only if you tried to walk for miles you'd end up hitting a wall.

There was grass and trees and lost of weird plants and flowers. I assumed they were native to other dimensions or maybe to different countries. The flowers and other plants popped up in random places, the trees were not strategically placed and the pound was not full of fish that I recognized. I have to say that I have never seen a sparkling gold fish with rainbow colored fins.

The enchanted ceiling was a cloudless blue and a sun, obviously not the real thing, shown brightly. It seemed far away, but it wasn't even real. It was magic. When Sophia took me earlier today her smile had radiated as much light as the artificial sun.

She had closed her eyes and let the rays dance across her skin. As a vampire, I could imagine that these gardens were quite a treat.

"I really love it here," I told Iveria. She nodded in agreement.

We chatted for twenty minutes more and then she had to leave. She could hear telepathic help signals from Victoria. She wouldn't tell me what was up, but I could only guess it had something to do with Sylvia.

I stayed in the garden for a few more minutes and left. People, two be exact, were starting to come in. I said polite hellos and shook hands and then left. Greeting creatures wasn't so bad. They had been thoroughly excited, but respectful. One was a woman of Native American heritage. She was a shaman. Shamans were gifted with animals and had wondrous healing abilities. There were not many left and besides that they were only found in North America. I knew the Council had snatched up as many as they could for their army. There was going to be a lot of injured.

The other had been a man. He was a necromancer, a creature with an affinity for death. He could raise the ghosts of the dead, among other things. They were nice, interesting and intimidating. What could I do? I could glow and fight. Wow! Not.

I wondered through the other rooms being careful to avoid curious eyes. Finally I found an empty corridor and wondered down it, brushing my hands along the ornate mahogany panels. As I moved further down I felt a panel move. I stopped immediately and eyed the suspicious moving wood. I touched the solid square panel again and nothing happened. This time I gave it a push.

It cracked opened on one side. It was a door, a little secret door. I open it entirely and looked in. There was a small crawlspace behind the panel. I looked around and when I spotted no one I leaned down and crawled into the little tunnel. It was dark, cramped and it smelled a little. It wasn't a very long secret passage. Seven feet long, at best. I felt along the wall in front of me and then gave it a shove without thinking about the consequences.

The panel swung open and opened up into a small study. The rose colored carpet had a floral pattern on it and the walls were a lighter pink. Across from me there was brown leather coach, a coffee table in front of the coach and two matching leather armchairs. Most of the walls were covered by bookcases. I peeked my head out and saw a beautiful mahogany desk with lion claw legs. I spotted the occupant of the desk and gasped. This was the study of Lydia the Council member.

She was wearing a white two-piece suit with a string of grey pearls around her neck and a diamond channel watch around her right wrist. She was left-handed. Her golden hair was pulled back into a severe bun. She looked very professional all together.

She smiled at me when I finally noticed her. "Hello, Miss. Ferris."

I crawled out and stood up. "Hi."

She motioned to one of the two chairs in front on her desk. I took my seat and clasped my hands in my lap. I felt nervous.

She chuckled. "I see you've found one of the secret passages." She pushed aside the papers she had been working on and added, "You're not in trouble." There was a sparkle of amusement in her eyes as she said this.

I unclasped my hands and tried to relax. "Sorry, it's just that I kinda feel like I'm at the principal office." She raised a pale eyebrow. "Not that I ever get sent to the principal's. I'm an A student." I paused. "Well mostly A. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I do that a lot. I guess its part of my charm." I gave her a nervous smile and she laughed. And they say I'm not funny.

"I'm just glad I caught you before all the training and formal meetings started," she said. "I'd like to get to know you on a more personal level if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine. What do you want to know?"

She tapped one French manicured fingernail against her chin. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

While I wanted to answer with, 'What free time?', I knew this was probably impolite.

"I like doing the stuff that all normal kids do: riding my bike, hanging out with my friends, seeing movies, reading…."

She nodded and urged me to continue.

"But I also like spending time with Sophia, the Merosa sisters and ridding the world of dark vampires." Yeah, totally normal.

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Purple."

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"I'm already there."

"Tell me about your school life."

"Um. I don't really have one, a social one anyways. I go to class. I do the assigned work. There's not that much to it. I spend most of my time with Sophia, learning, training, fighting."

"And Sophia is…"

"Great. She's the best. She's like my best friend and a second mother all rolled into one. We have had some really great adventures together."

Lydia's eyes softened at the description of Sophia and her voice was full of reverence when she spoke. "I'm looking forward to getting to know my fledgling as well. We are not on the best of terms. I hope things will work out. I have had quite a few fledglings, but none that have reached such a status or that have made me so proud."

Aww, that's so nice. I don't understand why Sophia refuses to make up with her sire. I mean, yes Lydia turned her against her will, but that was over three hundred years ago. Everything that she has seen and done, everything that she has accomplished should make up for that. I'm not her so I guess I wouldn't get it.

"I will remember to mention that to her when I see her," I said.

"What about your parents?" I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"They know about this. All of it. They don't like it, but I didn't think they would. They like Sophia too, welcomed her into the family even." I paused and then added. "I'm going to be a big sister, well, again. My mom's pregnant."

She clapped her hands together and said, "That's wonderful." She hesitated and said, "You had another sister."

"She died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I guess nobody knew about Elizabeth Ray. "I should be going. Sophia is probably wondering where I am anyways."

She nodded and I was dismissed. I went back the way I came and I could hear Lydia chuckling long after I shut the panel.

I went back to my room, but stopped with my hand still on the knob. I had been gone for hours. It was nearly dinner now. Michael should be gone.

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling back a hand covered with dust and cobwebs. I looked down at my white blouse now covered with spots of dirt and the knees of my pants were soiled and worn. The crawlspace had been dirty. Why didn't Lydia tell me? Sophia was going to be mad.

I opened the door to my room and I heard silence. I knocked on the connecting door.

"Come in."

I let out a sigh of relief and entered. The room was all neat and tidy and the bed was made. The closet was open. Sophia was inside.

"Raven, you need to start getting ready for dinner. Wear the champagne colored dress and the strappy silver heels. Those will look nice."

She walked out of the closet in a long black silk robe. She was smiling and holding a dress in either hand. Her smile faltered when she got a look at me.

"How did you get so dirty?"

I shrugged. "Secret passages."

She sighed, but let it go. "What do you think? The red or the green?"

"The green. It brings out your blue eyes."

She put the red dress back and hung the green one in the bathroom. I took a seat at her desk.

She picked up a silver brush that had been resting on the desk and began to work on my hair. "Did you have a pleasant day?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun. Did you…have a good day?" I blushed at the memory of Sophia and Michael.

"Mmm. I'd say I had an excellent day."

"I'm sorry. I just walked in like that. I should have knocked."

She chuckled warmly. "I guess we'll let that be a lesson for you. Always knock before entering or you may just get an eyeful."

"Yeah. I got an eyeful. A horrible, horrible eyeful."


End file.
